


Assassin's Creed One-shots

by arlene28



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Fear Play, Forced Marriage, Light Bondage, Rape Play, Rough Sex, Spanking, attempted execution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: Collection of One-shots with characters from Assassin's Creed. Feel free to give me requests.





	1. London Assassins (Jacob Frye/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're an assassin who decides to help the Frye twins save London but maybe you'll find something you thought you'd never get?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Anonyony.

London Assassins

 

I don’t even know how it happened. I don’t know what I did or how I did it. I just know that I’m eight years old and that Templar bastard was trying to have his way with me. Now he’s dead and I’m clutching a knife and covered in blood. I have no memory of how I killed him, just that I did. I hear banging on the door and I know it’s his people. I also know they’ll kill me.

“Hey, Lass, nice work. Come this way. I’ll save you.” A man says from the window.

“Why?” I ask, tightening my grip on the knife.

“Because I was supposed to kill him and you have potential.” He smirks.

“Potential for what?” I ask warily.

I may only be eight but I’ve been on the streets my whole life so I know not to trust anyone.

“To be an assassin like me and the others. We fight for good. To beat the Templars before they end up ruling the world.” He says seriously.

The door begins to splinter and I jump. I bite my lip but make my decision. I run up to the man in the window, dropping the knife and he grabs me. We go on a dizzying run through the city to escape the Templars. He moves in strange but brilliant ways and all I can do is cling to him and try not to throw up. He ends up taking me to a safe place and trains me to be an assassin.

 

 

Ten years later I’m running across rooftops, chasing my quarry. They think they’re so tough. So invincible. They haven’t even noticed me. This is too easy. I slide down a roof and leap onto the bigger of my prey. We roll as I land on him and we end up with me straddling his waist and him flat on his back. His partner is laughing and he smirks at me.

“Well, well, well. The Frye twins.” I grin at him.

“Well, hello there. What’s a nice gal like you doing in a place like this?” Jacob grins at me.

“Besting you.” I laugh.

“Maybe I just let you best me so you’d sit where you are and wiggle.” Jacob smirks.

“Urgh, you are such a pig.” I groan, getting off him.

“Aw, I was just starting to enjoy myself.” He grins, standing up.

“Shall I just kill him and solve both our problems?” I ask Evie.

“As tempting as it is to let you, no. Now, why don’t you tell us what you’re doing here?” Evie asks with a smile.

“I was sent to collect you.” I say seriously.

“We have work to do.” Evie states.

“I’m going to get a street gang called the Rooks.” Jacob grins.

I roll my eyes at him and continue looking at Evie.

“London needs our help.” Evie states.

“So, I’ll take you back after we save London.” I shrug.

“What?” Jacob asks.

“Well, I was told to bring you both back. I wasn’t told when I had to bring you back. If London is in trouble, I want to help.” I state icily.

The twins look at each other for a few seconds.

“Ok, well, you’re with me.” Jacob says with a smirk.

I nod and follow him.

 

 

“Well, that was one hell of a messed up mission!” I snap as Jacob and I finally find somewhere to hide out.

“Wasn’t my fault! If I had my Rooks…” He starts.

“Shut up!” I snap.

“Oh come on, it could be worse.” He grins.

“Worse?! We’re going to be stuck here in this dingy abandoned house for days!” I shout.

I turn to the window and suddenly Jacob grabs my shoulders, spinning me round and pinning me to the wall by my throat. He grips my throat with one hand and holds his other hand over my mouth. I try to kick out at him but he presses his whole body against mine. I glare at him but I can’t stop my pussy soaking through my panties in arousal at the fear I feel when I realise he’s probably the only person capable of killing me. I also suddenly realise how big his hands are which just turns me on more.

“You need to keep quiet or we’ll be found.” Jacob whispers into my ear, making me shiver.

He freezes at my reaction and all I can feel is him, pressed against me and breathing into my ear. His face turns into my neck and his hand from my mouth slides down to the waistband of my trousers. I gasp as his hand pushes inside and he cups my mound. He groans into my ear when he feels how wet I am. I whimper as he presses a finger against my clit, through my panties, and tightens his hand on my throat.

“Jacob!” I croak.

“Be quiet or I’ll have to snap that pretty neck of yours.” Jacob growls into my ear.

I whimper and feel myself get even wetter, making Jacob moan as he feels my arousal coating his hand. He licks up my neck and I whine, trying to rub myself against his hand. He pulls away and I whimper. He chuckles at me with a smirk. I glare at him with a growl and go to stomp past him. Just as I go past him he grabs my hair, yanking me to a stop. I gasp and reach up to the hand he has wound in my hair.

“Did I say I was finished with you?” Jacob growls.

“Jacob!” I gasp.

“Shut up!” He hisses, dragging me through to a bedroom that is covered in dust but still has a bed.

I whimper as he releases me. I stand there and watch as he strips his clothes off, moaning when I see him naked. He’s huge and muscled and very well hung. He stands in front of me and smirks.

“So well behaved for once. Strip.” He demands.

I bite my lip and swallow the lump in my throat. He frowns at me and I twitch. I strip my clothes off, looking at the floor the entire time so I don’t have to see the disgust in his eyes. I’m not a stunner and I don’t have the curves where guys like them. I’m not as beautiful as Evie and Jacob is handsome enough to have any woman he wants. I stand there naked, looking down at the ground and biting my lip in nervousness.

“Perfect.” Jacob whispers.

I look up at him in shock at his words. I expect to see his usual grin but all I see is a raw hunger in his eyes as they rake my form. He steps towards me, grabs my hair and slams his mouth down on mine. I moan as his tongue plunges into my mouth and cling to his hair. He growls and I’m suddenly swung round and thrown on the bed.

“Jacob!” I squeal, sitting up.

“Shut up! I will kill you if you don’t behave!” He snaps, pushing me back down and pinning me by my throat.

I whimper and he uses his knees to push my legs open. His free hand moves between my legs and he pushes two fingers into my core. I buck my hips with a moan. He groans as he feels how aroused I am. I reach my hands up to clasp his shoulders but he removes his hand from my throat and grips both my wrists in his hands, pinning them above my head. I whine at the loss of his fingers from my pussy.

“Later on I’m going to give you a good spanking for misbehaving but right now, I’m going to fuck you until you forget your own name.” He growls.

“Then do it!” I snap.

He grins at me and then thrusts his huge cock into my pussy. I cry out as my eyes slam shut and he kisses me hungrily. He begins to fuck me and I can barely breathe from the force of his thrusts. I wrap my legs around his waist and he groans as he looks down at me. All I’m aware of for what feels like hours is the sound of our moans and skin slapping against skin. All I can see is his lust darkened eyes looking at mine. All I can feel is our sweat slicked skin sliding against each other. His hands feel so huge on my wrists it’s pushing my arousal higher. He’s so muscled I can’t help feeling like he could kill me in a second and it arouses me even more.

“I could kill you when you cum. When you’re too busy screaming my name to defend yourself.” Jacob whispers into my ear.

His words tip me over the edge and I scream his name. My eyes slam shut as my whole body tenses. The pleasure screams through me like a supernova, boiling my blood as it goes. A couple of thrusts later, Jacob cums groaning my name as his cock spurts his sticky cum all over my inner walls.  
When we come back to Earth, panting for breath, Jacob flops down on me. I keep my legs wrapped around his waist and I wrap my arms around his shoulders. He suddenly turns us over so I’m curled up on top of him, somehow making sure his flaccid cock is still inside me.

“Days like this, huh?” Jacob chuckles.

“I suppose so.” I laugh.

“Guess the mission wasn’t so bad after all.” Jacob chuckles.

I just raise my head and give him my best death glare.

“I love you and your fiery temper.” Jacob says quietly, running the back of his fingers down my cheek.

“What?” I gasp, not able to believe what I just heard.

“I love you. Have done since I met you when we were kids.” He says, looking straight into my eyes.

“I love you too.” I smile.

He grins at me and then kisses me sweetly. Turns out, being stuck here for the next few days wasn’t anywhere near as bad as I thought it would be.


	2. Captive Fun (Jacob Frye/Blighter Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Anonyony and Iakgien.

Captive Fun

 

I’m heading down the London streets feeling like I own the world when suddenly a man grabs me, twisting my arm behind my back. He threatens me if I make a noise so I’m left with no option but to allow him to drag me away. He leads me to a carriage and the driver jumps down.

“Put ‘er in ‘ere and I’ll take ‘er.” The driver says.

“Nah, that’s okay. I got ‘er.” The guy who grabbed me says.

“You have no idea who it is you’re messing with! You’ll all die for this!” I snarl at them both.

“No we won’t, Love.” The guy who grabbed me laughs.

The next thing I know there’s a hit to my head and the world goes black.

 

 

I groan as my eyes slowly blink open and I feel a pounding in my head. I realise that I’m naked and tied to a chair. I try to struggle but my bonds are too tight.

“You won’t get free. A beautiful present like you should be nicely gift wrapped.” I hear from behind me.

“I WILL kill you for this!” I snap angrily.

“You could try.” He chuckles walking in front of me.

“Untie me and I will.” I growl.

He chuckles and kneels in front of me, making me very aware that he’s currently just as naked as I am but a lot more excited. He lifts up a knife and I tense, waiting to see what he does next. I gasp as he cuts the ropes tying me down.

“I’m Jacob, an assassin, and if you can kill me you can go free.” He grins cockily, standing up.

“And if I fail?” I ask, standing up.

“Then I get to have you, keep you, to do anything I want to you.” He smirks.

“One more reason for me to kill you then.” I smirk.

He hands me the knife with a grin and I immediately lunge at him. He side steps me with a laugh. I try again and again but each time he avoids me easily. I end up panting for air with a sheen of sweat over my body by the time he takes the knife from my grip and throws me down on my back, straddling my waist.

“Guess you fail, Love.” He grins.

“I almost had you.” I say, poking the gash I gave him across his chest.

“Almost isn’t good enough. Now I get to have my reward.” He smirks, licking his lips as he looks at me.

I go to punch him but he grabs me, forcing me over onto my stomach and tying my hands behind my back. I wriggle, trying to squirm away from him, but he just laughs as he slaps a hand down on my ass. I cry out and try to jerk away from him. He places a hand against my lower back, pinning me to the floor as he forces my legs open.

“Don’t!” I whimper as I feel his hand between my legs.

“Relax, Love, you’ll enjoy it.” He whispers seductively.

I cry out as he pushes two fingers inside my core, stretching me open. He hums as he feels how wet I am and I hate myself for getting so turned on by fighting. He curls his fingers slightly and begins to thrust them in and out, scraping over a sensitive spot. I can’t help letting out a moan as a shiver of pleasure runs through me.

“I could make you feel even better, Love, all you have to do is say yes.” He whispers in my ear.

“No!” I whine.

“Stubborn.” He chuckles.

He presses his thumb against my clit, still moving his fingers, while he kisses along the back of my shoulders. He nibbles up my neck and I whimper, trying to move my hips so I can feel his fingers more. He groans and I feel his erection twitch against my leg. I can feel my orgasm getting closer and closer, making me whine. Just as I’m right at the edge he slows his fingers down so I’m still right there but unable to cum.

“Please!” I whimper, trying to move my hips again.

“Please what, Love?” He breathes into my ear.

“Fuck me!” I gasp as his fingers hit that spot again.

“You sure?” He groans.

“Yes! Yes, please, fuck me!” I beg, almost crying from the pleasure building inside.

I whimper as his fingers move away from me but then he grabs my hips and pulls them up so my face is on the ground but my ass is in the air. I gasp, choking on air, as he thrusts into me. He goes balls deep, deep enough to bruise, and I love it. I begin to moan and gasp as he pounds into me. He cuts my wrists loose so I can support myself on my elbows instead of my face and fucks me harder.  
It doesn’t take long before I can feel myself reaching the edge again. I gasp and my pussy walls tighten, making him groan. I scream his name as my climax washes through me. My eyes squeeze shut and my nails scrape along the floor as I lose myself to the pleasure. He cries out and tenses above me, filling me with his cum, fingers digging into my flesh. As we come back down we collapse onto the ground.  
After a while he stands up, making me whine as he pulls out of me. He disappears across the room and when he comes back he’s holding two piles of clothes. I stand up gingerly, legs still quivering from the strong orgasm I just had, and he hands me my clothes. I get dressed, wondering what he plans next.

“I’ll see you again, Love.” He winks at me as he walks away.

“What?” I gasp, blinking in shock.

“You’re too beautiful to take prisoner but I plan on a repeat soon.” He winks with a smirk.

“Next time I’ll kill you.” I smile.

He chuckles and disappears from the building. I have to admit; I can’t wait for next time…. I’ll still try to kill him though.


	3. A Pirate's Life (Edward Kenway/Female Reader)

A Pirate’s Life

 

“Get off me!” I cry as the British Navy man grabs my wrist.

“Come on, Darlin’. I just want some fun.” He says smarmily, crowding me against the wall.

He starts to slide my dress up my leg and I try to push him away. Suddenly he drops to the ground with a gurgle. I blink in shock as I see a pirate in front of me and I realise the Navy man is dead.

“Ya should consider lowering your prices Love. Maybe then they wouldn’t try getting a freebie.” The pirate smirks.

“Do I look like a courtesan?!” I gasp in indignation.

“Well, aye.” He shrugs.

My mouth falls open and my hand is moving before I can even think of what I’m doing. I slap him across the face but all he does is laugh. 

“Feisty. I like that in a woman.” He grins.

I roll my eyes in disgust and push passed him. I storm off in the direction of my home, glaring at him as he falls into step beside me. 

“Where do you think you are going?” I snap, facing him with my hands on my hips.

“Why, I’m walking ya home, of course. Can’t let a lass like ya ta get herself inta trouble again.” He says smugly.

“Like I would ever allow a pirate in my home!” I snap, glaring at him.

“Well, this pirate just saved ya so the least ya could do is give me a meal. Maybe something more?” He asks suggestively.

“Well, I do have to admit, you treated me better than that British Navy man so I do owe you a thank you.” I say, softening towards him.

He grins, looking proud.

“Unfortunately, the best I can do is give you the money to pay for your next meal. My Father is a high-powered Lord who would command your death on sight.” I say softly, feeling embarrassed about my Father.

“Oh well, I’ll just have ta leave ya here than.” He grins.

I gasp as I watch him run at a house, climb up the wall of the building and onto the roof. He’s good. It seems so strange, after hearing about how monstrous pirates are, to discover that one has more manners than a trained Navy man. I walk quickly back to my home and groan as I see my Father waiting at the gates for me.

“Where have you been? Your betrothed is here.” He hisses at me quietly.

“I am not engaged! I will never marry him!” I state angrily.

“You will marry him! Our family needs you to!” He snaps angrily, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the building.

Just as we’re about to enter the building I catch a glimpse of something on the roof but when I look there’s nothing there.

 

 

A couple of weeks later I’m being ‘escorted’ down to a British ship with my ‘betrothed’. He came to collect me when he found out how reluctant I was about the wedding. Now I’m being dragged off to England and forced to marry him because my Father needs the family to be in good standing again, which it will be if I marry an Admiral of the British Navy, and the Admiral needs the money he’ll receive from my Father.   
I hold my head up high as I walk down to the docks. I may have to marry him but I will not let him break my spirit or have my body. As we near his ship I stumble slightly when I see pirates, chained and being lead into the hull of his ship.

“They are just pirates. Do not worry, they cannot hurt you.” The Admiral says smugly.

I don’t answer. In truth, the only thing that made me stumble was that I recognised one of them. It was the polite blonde pirate that saved me. Our eyes meet and I swear he smirks before he’s roughly pushed below deck. I don’t understand how he can smirk at a time like this, as soon as he reaches England he’ll be hanged.   
We carry on to the ship but I’m no longer paying attention. I have to help the pirate, I have to. I’m taken straight to my quarters and the door is locked ‘for my protection against lonely sailors’. It appears that there’s some kind of problem with the steering so the ship’s departure is being held up. This is the perfect time.  
I grew up on the island surrounded pirates and it didn’t take long for a friendly one to show me how they survive. I pull my skirts off so I’m wearing the breeches I always wear under them. After getting my skirts caught the first time I snuck from my room, almost causing me to fall from the roof and kill myself, I started to wear trousers. However, my Father put a ban on that as it was ‘unladylike’, so I started to wear them under my skirts to hide them but still have the ease of movement they afforded me.  
I pick the lock to my room and sneak onto the deck. Luckily there is no one there now, off doing other duties I suppose. I quickly but quietly run across the deck to the hold and enter it. There is one guard for the prisoners and I grimace as I realise what I’ll have to do to rescue the pirate. I must do it though, I owe him. I hide behind some barrels and create a noise across the aisle from me, throwing a stone from the floor. The guard walks over to inspect the noise and I sneak up behind him, sending him a silent apology, and stab him through the heart from behind with a knife I always carry attached to the leg of my trousers. 

“Nicely done, Lass.” The pirate says from where he’s chained. 

“Shut up pirate. He could’ve been a nice man.” I say sadly, staring down at the body.

“Nah, he weren’t.” The pirate grins.

I pull the key from the body and go and unlock the pirates. 

“You should go before you’re caught again.” I say as the blonde pirate stretches his arms in the air.

I lick my lips as I see and expanse of muscled stomach as his shirt raises a few inches. I blink and look away as he looks at me.

“Come with us Lass. You’ll be in trouble if they know ya helped us.” He says with concern.

“No I won’t. The Admiral needs this marriage just as much as my Father does. I have to stay although I’ll let you take the blame for that.” I say, gesturing to the body.

“I was just abou’ ta escape and kill ‘im anyway.” The pirate grins.

“Don’t make me chain you back up, Pirate.” I growl, narrowing my eyes at him.

“Oo, kinky. Just say the word Lass.” He smirks.

“Oh, shut up, Pirate.” I sigh in exasperation.

“Edward.” He says, suddenly looking serious.

“What?” I murmur, perplexed by his sudden solemnity.

“My name is Edward and I still think ya should come with us.” He says, looking deep into my eyes.

I suddenly realise that the cocky, joking way he acts is a façade to cover his true intelligence and emotions. It makes me even more attracted to him but I can’t go with him.

“I must stay. My family needs me to do my duty so I must stay. Now go!” I demand, worried that he’ll get caught again.

He looks worried but he allows his friend to drag him away. As soon as they’re out of sight I sneak back to my room. There is a loud outcry when someone realises the pirates have escaped but no one seems to suspect me. The rest of the trip to England goes without a hitch although the crew do keep mentioning a ghost ship that seems to be following us but every time someone looks there’s nothing there.

 

 

I stand upright as I hear someone walking towards my cell. My clothes are ripped and dirty but I’ll be damned if I get taken to the gallows as a cowering little girl. Just after we arrived in England we were married but my Husband was unimpressed that I would not consummate our marriage. Just a few days after our wedding my Father died and so did any patience my ‘Husband’ had with me. I curl my lip as my ‘Husband’ walks up to my cell.

“Well, I have to hand it to you, I didn’t think you were smart enough to come up with such an intelligent plan to get rid of me.” I say sweetly through the bars.

“My Love, what are you saying?! I was utterly heartbroken when I learned you helped those pirates escape. How could you betray me and our country like that?” He says with mock despair.

“The pirate was nicer.” I sneer.

“I was only doing my duty, My Love. I was honour bound to report your actions as soon as I became aware of them.” He says with fake hurt, hand on his heart.

“Oh please! I bet you knew all along! You only ‘did your duty’ because I wouldn’t open my legs to you!” I snarl furiously.

“If you would but open up to me now I’m sure I could persuade the hangman’s noose to find a different target.” He says slyly, leaning towards the bars.

“I’d rather hang! You can have my family’s gold and lands, at least I won’t have to be around you.” I snap, grabbing the front of his shirt and slamming him face first into the bars.

I grin as he topples to the ground after I hear a rather satisfying crunch. He groans as blood pours from his nose and then he scurries away like the rat that he is. A little while later a guard comes to collect me. I walk to the gallows with my head held high, ignoring the shouting and cat-calling. A priest calls out my crimes but I don’t pay attention, my eyes are glued to the ocean that I can see. The noose is put around my neck and the priest asks me if I have any last words. I shake my head and he moves away.   
Suddenly a shot rings out and the rope above me falls away. My ‘Husband’ rushes up in front of me, screaming that I must be hanged straight away. The place is in chaos as pirates fight the guards all around the gallows. I grin as I spot a familiar figure drop from a nearby roof onto the gallows behind my ‘Husband’.

“Edward!” I gasp in joy.

“You filthy dog! You think I’ll allow you to seal what’s mine!” My ‘Husband’ snarls.

“Ya never deserved her mate.” Edward jeers with a smirk.

My ‘Husband’ rushes Edward but Edward doesn’t even flinch. I cry out with fear for Edward’s safety but he just sidesteps the attack. Before I can even blink a blade has slid down from the wrist of Edward’s sleeve and he plunges it into my ‘Husband’s’ neck. All I can do is stare as I watch him bleed to death at my feet. Edward steps towards me but then freezes with a flash of worry on his face. 

“Come, Lass, let’s get you to safety.” Edward says gently, cutting the ropes at my wrists.

I look up at Edward and realise that he’s worried about how I’ll react to him murdering my ‘Husband’.

“Thank you!” I cry, throwing my arms around his neck.

“I owe ya my life, remember?” Edward says, grinning.

“I meant for freeing me from that rat! I only wish I’d killed him myself!” I say happily.

He grins at me and then grabs my hand, pulling me along to the shore. He tries to stick to the paths and alleys but then we have no choice but to take to the roofs.

“Come here, Lass, I’ll carry you.” He says, looking around for chasing guards.

In the time it’s taken him to look around and say his sentence, I’ve ripped the bottom of my skirt off and ripped slits up the sides and climbed onto the nearest roof.

“Let’s see if you can keep up, Pirate.” I grin smugly at his shocked look.

“Oh, I can keep up, Lass, trust me.” He says with a dirty grin and then I take off.

He laughs as he chases me across the rooftops. I stop suddenly when I realise there’s nowhere else to go. I let out a scream as Edward grabs me as he runs passed, pulling me off the roof with him. The air rushes from my lungs as I land on top of Edward in a haystack. He laughs as I stand up, glaring at him.

“You could have killed me!” I say, slapping him round the face.

He grows serious and stares at me. I gulp and step back, fear sliding down my spine at his intense stare. He smirks and steps closer to me. I put my hands up to push at his chest but he grabs my wrists and tugs me into him. I gasp and he wraps his arms around my waist, holding me against his body tightly.

“Don’t do that again.” He growls.

I don’t know what it is but something in the way he’s staring at me and holding me so tightly gets my pulse racing. My breathing speeds up too as I stare into his eyes. 

“Or what?” I whisper challengingly.

His eyes darken and he leans down to me so our faces are barely an inch apart. 

“Or I’ll have to teach ya a lesson about respecting ya Captain.” He whispers darkly.

I lick my suddenly dry lips as the breath clogs in my throat. His eyes glance down to watch my tongue swirl over my lips and his arms tighten a little more. 

“I wasn’t aware I had a Captain.” I smirk, leaning into him more.

“Ya do now.” He growls, hands sliding from my waist to cup my ass.

“Oh really?” I breathe, leaning up to him.

He grins and starts to lean down, eyes on my mouth.

“There they are!” We hear as guards come running around the corner.

We gasp and then sprint towards his ship. As soon as we reach the deck, Edward checks that all his crew is here and then takes the wheel. Once we’re far enough away that we no longer have to worry about being followed, Edward hands the wheel to his second in charge and walks over to me. 

“Trust me?” He asks quietly, turning to glare at some of his crew that are paying too much attention to me.

“Yes.” I smile, watching the crewmen scurry away.

He grins and grabs me by the waist, pulling me over to a hook at the mast. He grabs a rope and kicks at the hook, making the latch let go and we shoot up into the air. I wrap my arms around his neck with a yelp but then laugh with glee at the rush I get from the speed. We end up standing at the top of the mast, staring out at the vast expanse of ocean all round us. I trust him to make sure we don’t fall as I stare in wonder at the view.

“D’ya like it?” Edward whispers.

“Wow.” I gasp, watching the waves and the sun reflecting off the water.

I turn to Edward with a frown as I realise something.

“Where are you taking me? I have nowhere to go. No money, no family and now I’m a wanted fugitive.” I rant, starting to panic.

“I’m not takin’ ya anywhere, unless there’s somewhere ya wan’ me ta take ya to.” He smiles.

“What?” I blink, confused.

“I wan’ ya ta stay here. On the Jackdaw.” He says softly.

“What about your crew?” I ask.

“They’ll be fine and they won’ touch ya either.” He says gruffly.

“Okay, I’ll stay. Now, how do we get back down?” I ask.

“That rope there.” He grins.

As he looks back at the view for a second I grab the rope he pointed to and drop down to the deck, with a laugh. 

“Hey, uh…” I stutter, realising I don’t know his second’s name.

“Adewale.” He says with a smile as we hear Edward shout something.

“Where’s his cabin?” I ask with a grin.

Adewale tells me and I rush off as Edward hits the deck. I make it to his cabin but just as I go to shut the door, Edward stops it with his hand on the other side of the door. I jump backwards and he storms through the door and slams it shut behind him. My heart races as I see that he’s angry but this time it’s not from fear. 

“Wha’ the hell was that?” He growls.

“What?” I ask, batting my eyelashes innocently.

“Ya could’ve killed yerself!” He shouts furiously.

I sigh and roll my eyes at him, turning my back to him. He growls and grabs my arm, spinning me back round. I automatically lift my arm and slap him round the face again. I gasp and freeze as I realise what I did, wondering what he’ll do. He glares at me and then grabs my throat, not hard enough to hurt just enough to place some pressure. I gasp at his actions but it’s a gasp of arousal as I feel my thighs become slick. 

“Wha’ did I tell ya about that?” He growls, his accent getting even stronger.

“Not to do it.” I gasp.

“So?” He snaps.

“So what? You deserved it.” I shrug, feeling my pussy throb at the dangerous look in his eyes.

“Back chattin’ yer Captain now?” He growls.

“Who said you are my Captain?” I whisper.

He growls again and I moan as his mouth suddenly crashes down on mine. He bites my bottom lip and my mouth opens on a gasp, his tongue sweeping in to tangle with mine. My hands run into his hair, making him hiss as I accidentally tug his hair when I let it down. I’m shocked by how soft his hair is as it falls in waves. His hand slides down to the top of my ragged dress. I yelp as I hear a rip and my dress falls to the floor as Edward tears it open down the front. 

“Hey, that’s all I had to wear!” I snap, pulling away.

“Guess yer’ll jus’ have ta stay naked in my bed.” He grins.

“I’m serious, Pirate!” I snap.

“I’ll buy ya new clothes.” He shrugs.

I shove his chest angrily and he grabs my wrists.

“Careful! I will teach ya a lesson.” He snarls.

“Like you could!” I snort.

He spins me round and grabs my arms, pinning my wrists behind my back. He sits on his desk chair and I yelp as he pulls me down on my stomach across his lap. I squirm but he holds me too tight for me to escape. I cry out as his hand comes down on my ass. I squirm as he spanks me repeatedly, the feel of all his leather straps digging into my skin making my pleasure climb higher. By the time he stops, I’m gasping and I have tears running down my face but I’m throbbing with need. He runs his fingers along my folds and I gasp as they brush my clit lightly.

“So wet for me. I think that was less of a punishment than it was supposed to be.” He groans as he sees how wet his fingers are.

“Edward please stop teasing.” I whimper, my juices running down my thighs.

“What did ya jus’ call me?” He growls, releasing my wrists so he can grab my hair and pull me up to look at him.

I bite my bottom lip as I realise what it is he wants me to say. He blinks as he notices my hesitation and he softens, hand going slack in my hair. It reassures me that he’ll stop if I want him to and I smile at this pirate who is so much more gentle than any gentleman I ever met.

“Captain, please.” I whisper breathlessly.

He freezes for a second, eyes blowing with hungry lust, and then his mouth crashes down on mine again. I whimper as he pushes his tongue into my mouth and I get swept away on the pleasure of him ravishing me. I slide the rest of the way off his lap so I’m on my knees on the floor. Edward pulls away, making me whine at the loss, and stands up. I stare up at him as he starts to peel away all his weapons and belts. He places them gently on his desk and then removes his hooded coat. I lick my lips as he places his coat on his chair and then hurriedly starts to pull off the rest of his clothes. I let out a whimper which is pure want as he stands naked before me. He is muscled and toned, scars only adding to the rugged good looks he has.   
I run my hands up his thighs and his cock twitches with arousal. I don’t know what comes over me, I’ve never even thought of this before, but I suddenly have an overpowering to taste him. I push my mouth over his cock and he gasps, hand grasping my hair again. I go to pull away, thinking I’ve done something wrong, but his hand tightens in my hair.

“Don’t stop!” He growls, pulling me back down.

I moan around him and his cock twitches as he gasps again. I keep my eyes open and watch him closely, feeling an odd sense of power at making him act so lost. After a little while he pulls me off and up to my feet. 

“What did I do wrong?” I gasp, blinking in confusion.

“Nothin’, Lass, I just don’ wan’ ta finish too soon.” He groans.

I grin in satisfaction and then gasp as he picks me up, carrying me to his bed and laying me down gently. He climbs up and kneels in between my legs, groaning as he sees me spread open for him. I bite my lip with nervousness as he stares at me. What if he doesn’t like the way I look? He’s probably had lots of women that are so much more beautiful looking than me. 

“Perfect.” He whispers with awe.

“I am?” I whisper.

His eyes flash up to mine and he nods. He leans over me on his hand and gently kisses me on the lips.

“Yer beautiful.” He whispers.

He kisses along my jaw and nibbles down my neck.

“Yer the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” He groans in my ear.

I jump and gasp, clinging to his shoulders, as his other hand moves between my legs and presses against my clit. A jolt goes through my body and it feels so much more intense than anything I ever feel from my own hands. He moves his hand further and I moan as he presses two fingers into my core gently. He presses his thumb against my clit and rubs it as he thrusts his fingers in and out of my pussy. My nails dig into the skin of the back of his shoulders as I get washed away in the overwhelming sensations. 

“Wait!” I gasp, as a strange sensation builds in my stomach.

“Trust me.” He whispers.

I let out a cry as the sensation that’s building rushes through me. It’s like the whole world vanishes and all I can do is cling to him. He continues to thrust his fingers as I come back down, eyes fluttering open in awe. 

“The men yer’ve been with musta been dogs.” He says, looking down at me.

“Huh?” I pant, still trying to get my brain to work again.

“Well, yer no maiden but that’s the first time yer’ve ever cum.” He states.

I blush and pull him down for a kiss. He groans and starts to kiss down my neck.

“Ya sure abou’ this?” He gasps, cock prodding at my entrance.

“Yes, My Captain, please!” I gasp, biting down on his shoulder.

“I like the way ya say tha’.” He growls.

I wrap my legs around his waist and he slowly thrusts inside me. I cry out as he fills me, hitting deeper than I ever thought possible. He thrusts slowly a couple of times until he knows I’m enjoying it and then he kneels up, grabbing my ass and lifting my hips. He begins to slam into me and I arch with a cry of his name. He sits back and pulls me with him so I’m straddling his lap. His face buries in my breasts, nipping and sucking at the skin and I wrap my arms around his shoulders. He lifts me up and drops me, making me fuck him as his hands dig into the flesh of my hips.   
My head falls back as he sucks one of my nipples into his mouth as he moves me up and down his shaft. My nails scratch down his back as I get lost in all the sensations. The sounds of our moans and skin slapping skin. The feel of his cock stretching me, his hands bruising me, his mouth moving over my body. I look at him and groan at how undone he seems to be. His hair is all tussled and it’s sticking to his forehead with sweat. His ice blue eyes are almost black from how blown with lust they are. His skin is reddened from pleasure and his kohl colouring is smudging around his eyes. He looks every bit the menacing pirate that he’s supposed to be.   
I can feel the pleasure building up again as Edward sucks a mark into the flesh of my neck. One of my hands grips his hair as his hands move to my ass, squeezing tightly. I scream out his name as I cum, my climax ripping through me. I hear him growl in my ear as he cums too, filling me with hot spurts of his seed. My head drops down to his shoulder as exhaustion washes through me as I come back down. His hands move up to press against my back, holding me close as we catch our breath. 

“Are ya okay?” He whispers in my ear.

“Oh, fuck yes.” I gasp, not even moving due to feeling so wrung out.

He chuckles and lays me down on the bed, making me whimper as he slips from my core. He lays beside me and wraps his arms around me, holding me close. 

“It’s good ta have ya here, Lass.” He whispers.

“It’s good to be here, Pirate.” I grin back.

“What did ya jus’ all me?” He growls.

“Captain! Captain!” I giggle as he tickles me.

“Go ta sleep.” He grins, swatting my backside.

“Aye aye Captain.” I laugh.

“Good. Glad ya know yer place.” He murmurs.

I gasp and shove him, laughing as he falls off the bed with a thud.

He growls as he climbs back in beside me and then kisses me hard. By the time he pulls away I’m gasping for air. He grins at me and settles back down. I smile and close my eyes, letting the swaying of the waves rock me to sleep.


	4. Brotherly Care

Brotherly Care

 

“Why are you not in bed Petruccio?” Ezio says as he stumbles across his baby brother at the entrance to their pallazo.

“I do not want to be in bed, Ezio!” Petruccio says with a small pout.

“Mama will be upset at you. What are you watching?” Ezio asks with curiosity.

“Nothing!” Petruccio says quickly, blushing.

Ezio frowns at him and then follows his little brother’s gaze. Ezio grins as he sees that Petruccio is staring at a girl about his own age. She is quite a pretty girl but she seems to be doing a lot of squinting. Ezio feels a swell of pride blossom in his chest at how grown up his brother is.

“Ah, you like her.” Ezio smirks.

Petruccio doesn’t answer, he just looks at the ground and blushes even more. 

“I see her from my bedroom window. She always smiles and seems happy but the other children laugh at her.” Petruccio explains quietly.

“Why do they laugh?” Ezio asks.

“She does not see very well, can only see objects that are very close. She must wear these thick spectacles.” Petruccio answers with a gentle smile.

“Oh. Then the other children are not worth knowing! She is perfectly nice and very pretty, they should not be mean to her.” Ezio growls, feel indignant on the girl’s behalf.

Ezio hates bullies with a passion and the fact that people could be so mean to an apparently nice child for being different makes him wish they were old enough for him to beat some manners into.

“How do I talk to her?” Petruccio asks quietly, looking up at Ezio shyly.

“You just go over and talk to her. Try starting with hello and telling her your name.” Ezio chuckles.

“It’s really that easy?”

Petruccio looks up to Ezio with a scared look in his eyes.

“Yes. Trust me, I’ve spoken to lots of girls.” Ezio grins.

Suddenly there’s loud raucous laughter from behind them and they both spin towards the sound.

“You should tell him how badly you did when you tried to talk to Christina for the first time, Frattelino!” Federico laughs, walking up behind them.

“Shut up!” Ezio snaps, not wanting Petruccio to be scared off.

“You messed up?!” Petruccio squeals.

“Yes, he did! Made a complete fool of himself!” Federico cries.

“Federico!” Ezio hisses, punching Federico in the arm.

Petruccio stands there chuckling as his older brothers start to brawl with each other. 

‘If Ezio can make a mistake about talking to girls then it doesn’t matter if I mess up. I can just try again.’ Petruccio thinks to himself.

He leaves his brothers and walks over to the girl. Ezio and Federico freeze as they hear a girl’s laughter. They spin round to look and wince as they see Petruccio standing in front of the girl who is laughing. 

“Idiot! I could have helped him if you hadn’t interrupted us!” Ezio snarls at his older brother.

They both stare, jaws dropping as Petruccio holds the girls hand and they walk over to a bench, sitting down and talking deeply.

“He did better than me on his first try!” Both older brothers gasp.

They look at each other in shock but then frown when they see some children walk up to their brother and start laughing and calling the girl names.

“She is a kind, caring, beautiful person! I don’t care if her eyes do not work as well as ours but that does not mean she is less than you! You are all less than her because you’re mean and nasty!” Petruccio shouts angrily, standing up.

Both Ezio and Federico grin proudly at Petruccio as he stands up for the girl. She looks at him with awe and they both know that means she’s smitten already. The children trail off and disappear, probably to move on to their next victim, and both older Auditore brothers stick around to watch how their baby brother does. When they hear their Mother coming, calling for Petruccio, Ezio rushes off to intercept her as Federico takes the young pair to a better spot for them to talk. 

‘I have the best brothers in the whole world.’ Petruccio thinks to himself as he spends the afternoon, talking to the girl he loves.


	5. Finding Toys (Altair/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few days ago when i was trying to go to sleep my brain suddenly came up with 'Imagine Altair finding your vibrator' and this is what i came up with.

Finding Toys

 

I sigh and head to my room. I swear sometimes all the males in the brotherhood can be so annoying! My room is the only place I can get any privacy. We were all hanging out in the common room when Edward and Jacob started arguing again, this time over which one of them could drink more alcohol without passing out drunk! It’s bloody ten in the morning! I ended up saying I felt ill and coming here. I walk into my room and lean against the door to close it, eyes closed from annoyance.   
I hear a noise and my eyes fly open. I gasp and my jaw hits the floor in shock as I see Altair standing next to my bed…with my rabbit vibrator in his hand! I just freeze for a long moment, the same as him, and then I move. I jump across the room and grab the toy from him, stuffing it back in my drawer Unfortunately as I do, I pull the drawer out and my bullet vibrator and love egg fall onto the floor. I hastily shove them all under my bed before turning around to face Altair, anger replacing my humiliation.

“What the hell, Altair?! What are you doing in my room? And why were you holding…” I trail off, turning away from him as I flush with embarrassment again.

“I heard you were sick so I can to check on you. When you did not answer, I was worried you were unconscious or something. I found that on your bed.” He replies slowly, like he’s trying to figure something out.

I groan into my hands, back still turned to him, as I realise I forgot to put it away after I cleaned it this morning. I’m such an idiot!

“Is it…for what I think it’s for?” He asks quietly, sounding a little closer to me.

“I groan into my hands again and nod my head.

“So, you use that…instead of being with a man?” He asks, sounding like he’s trying to figure things out.

“Yes.” I growl through my hands, absolutely mortified.

“It seems kind of small.” He whispers in my ear, suddenly standing behind me.

I jump in shock and spin on him, about to yell at him for scaring me but then what he said sinks in. I look at him and can’t help glancing down to his groin.

“It’s seven inches! That’s actually about average! How big…” I trail off with a squeak as I realise what I’m about to ask him.

I feel a blush burning through my cheeks and I turn away again. 

“You know, if you ever need to feel the real thing, you can always call me.” He whispers, lips brushing my ear.

“What?” I gasp, unable to believe what he’s saying.

“You heard.” He whispers, nipping my earlobe.

“Altair!” I gasp as he kisses down my neck.

He wraps his arms around my waist and presses up against me. I turn my head to look at him and his mouth captures mine. I moan, opening my mouth to his probing tongue, and my hand slides up into his hair. My other hand rests on one of his. He turns me around in his arms and deepens the kiss even more. Both my hands end up in his hair and he grabs one of my thighs, pulling my leg around his waist. His hand slides back up my thigh to cup my ass, making me press against his erection. 

“Altair!” I cry as he presses against my throbbing core.

He growls, nipping down my neck, and then slides his hands up my sides making my shirt lift with them. I whimper as his thumbs brush the outside of my breasts and then I lift my arms so he can remove my top. He growls again when he sees my breasts are barely even covered by my lacy bra. I gasp, grabbing his head, as he buries his face in my cleavage. His hands move to my waistband and he pushes my jogging bottoms down. He drops to his knees, looking up my body at me and I bite my lip at the hungry look in his eyes.   
My head is still spinning from everything that’s happening, him acting like this. Altair is normally the calmer, quieter one out of the group. The fact that he’s here, doing all this, acting this way is all a shock but a very pleasant one. He runs his hands up my thighs and then hooks his fingers into the waistband of my panties. He freezes like that and I nod at him, letting him know I’m okay with it all. He smirks at me and then slowly pulls my knickers down, letting me rest my hand on his shoulder to stay upright as he slips them over my feet. He licks his lips as he sees my pussy bared to him. I reach up and unclip my bra, letting it fall down my arms to the floor and he groans. 

“You have no idea what I want to do to you.” He whispers, almost reverently.

“Then show me.” I whisper back, almost scared of breaking the spell that seems to have enveloped us.

He surges up, grabbing me by the waist, making me gasp in surprise. I yelp as he spins me around and drops me on my bed, acting almost like a feral animal. He lands on top of me and I barely have a chance to register his weight on me when his mouth lands on mine. I open my mouth to him and our tongues tangle, my hands gripping his hair and his gripping my hips. I wrap my legs around his waist but growl as all I feel is cloth.

“Altair, too many clothes!” I pant, pulling away for air.

He growls and kneels up, yanking his t-shirt off and unbuttoning the fly of his jeans. I run my hands over his toned torso, marvelling in his muscles, his scars, his body hair. Marvelling in him. He groans as he realises he can’t pull his jeans off in the position he’s sitting in and then stands up. I take a moment to admire how the jeans look on him, knowing just how well they cup his ass already. He shoves them down his legs and kicks them off. I gasp as I finally see him naked. He wasn’t kidding about being larger than my rabbit. I have a second to wonder if I’m even going to be able to take it but then he’s back on top of me and my body feels like it’s on fire as it presses against his skin. 

“All the things I’ve imagined and you are more perfect than all of them.” He whispers, bracing himself above me so he can stare into my eyes.

“You imagined me?” I whisper in shock.

“You’re the most beautiful being I’ve laid eyes on since my wife, of course I fantasised about you.” He chuckles.

I reach up and pull him down, kissing him sweetly. He groans against my mouth and I gasp as his hand tangles in my hair, yanking roughly to get a better angle to ravish my mouth. His other hand moves down between my legs so he can slide a finger along my slit. I open my legs wider to give him better access. 

“Are you sure you want this? Want the things I do?” He pants in my ear, pulling away just long enough to speak.

“Yes! I want you. I want everything you want to give me. Please, Altair!” I whimper, desperate for more.

He growls into my neck and then pushes two fingers into my core, making me cry out. My hands cling to his shoulders, a shudder running through my body. I dig my fingers into his flesh, trying not to use my nails so I don’t hurt him. He lifts up slightly so he can watch my face as his fingers thrust in and out faster, making me moan and whimper as the pleasure twists through me. 

“Altair! Oh! I’m so close…gonna…” I gasp out between heavy breaths.

“It’s okay. Let go. I want to see how beautiful you are when you come apart.” He whispers.

I cry out a strangled sound as my body tenses, coming all over his hand, eyes squeezing shut as my vision flashes white. My nails dig into his shoulders slightly as my body is wrecked by pleasure. Just as I reach my peak he removes his fingers and moves between my legs, gently pushing into my core as the pleasure smothers the pain of stretching around his dick. The feeling of his cock scraping along my inner walls extends my climax, making me whimper as my body feels like it’s burning from the overstimulation. Somehow, he manages to fit all of himself inside me, giving me a chance to adjust as he bottoms out.

“Are you okay?” He gasps out, fighting the urge to move.

“I will be once you start moving.” I growl desperately.

He smirks and then kisses me again as he slowly pulls almost all the way out. I cry out as he slowly thrusts back in, filling me and hitting so much deeper than anyone before him. I wrap my legs around his waist, nails scraping down his skin as I lose all sense of myself, drowning in the pleasure that’s shooting through my body like electricity. All I can do is writhe and moan, letting him push me closer to my edge. His mouth is roaming over every piece of skin he can reach, licking, kissing and nipping.

“Shit! Altair!” I yell, sure I’m going to explode from the sensations he’s causing.

“That’s it. I want you to scream my name, let everyone know you’re mine.” He growls possessively.

I gasp at his words, his tone, never expecting him to be like this but finding it so hot that he is. 

“Is there someone else?” He demands, quickening his thrusts.

“No! Only you! You’re the only one I’ve wanted for so long!” I moan, rocking my hips to meet his thrusts.

“Was it me that you thought of as you fucked that toy?” He groans, moving even faster.

“Yes!” I cry, even more turned on by the way he’s talking.

It’s a shock that he can talk like that, feel like this. Of all the assassins, I never pictured him being this way.

“Mine! Mine! Mine!” He grunts between thrusts, slamming into me by this point.

“Yes!” I scream, coming undone beneath him.

I feel the pleasure pinch down to a single spot, that spot where our bodies join, and then it explodes outwards. I scream his name, nails slicing deep and body arching tensely. Just as I reach my new peak, Altair bites down on my shoulder and cums too. I hear him groan my name as his seed coats my inner walls. My eyes have closed at some point so it takes me by surprise when his mouth clashes with mine, teeth pulling at my lip with a sharp sting.

“I love you.” I whisper when we part for air.

“I love you too.” He whispers back, resting his forehead on mine.

I open my eyes and stare deep into his, getting lost in his stare. He drops beside me with a sigh, making me whimper as he slips out of me.

“Did I hurt you?” He whispers, running his fingers down my cheek.

“No.” I smile, turning into his arms.

He smiles back at me and wraps me in his arms. I have a very pleasant ache in between my legs and I know I’m covered in his marks. 

“I’m sorry about your back.” I whisper as I notice blood on my nails.

“Don’t be. I like the fact that you marked me, that I drove you out of your mind so much that you couldn’t control yourself.” He chuckles.

I shake my head and settle against his side. Altair pulls a blanket over us and we settle down to get a little sleep.


	6. Forgive me (Jacob Frye/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Jacob appreciation day (a day late i know, i'm terrible). It was supposed to be fluffy apologetic Jacob but ended up Jealous angry dom Jacob.

Forgive me?

 

“Damn, that man! I’m never wasting my time on him again!” I cry, throwing his dinner away.

I’ve wasted hours on him today. Hours! Choosing a nice dress, making his food and making sure my make-up was perfect! All because he promised me that we would spend the evening together, having a nice dinner date! No doubt he’s done some mission and then gone off to get drunk with the Rooks to celebrate, completely forgetting about me. Again! He’ll turn up in an hour or so, completely off his head, and apologise to me. Then he’ll expect me to forgive him and let it happen all over again! Well, no more!   
I head upstairs, tears falling from my eyes as I strip out of the dress that cost me a month’s earnings and wash away the make-up. I crawl into my bed, sobbing quietly, ready to go to sleep and forget that Jacob Frye ever existed. I hear a banging on my front door just as I begin to drift off but I ignore it. Eventually the banging stops and I sigh in relief as I think that Jacob has left. I sit up in my bed as I hear a thump by my window and then a familiar, and very drunk, man jumps in through it.

“Jacob! What do you think you’re doing?” I snap at him.

“Well, what else was I supposed to do? You didn’t answer the door!” He grins devilishly, trying to stand upright.

“That’s because I didn’t want you to come into my home!” I shout.

“Of course you wanted me to come in. You always want me to come in.” He chuckles, walking towards my bed.

“Not anymore. Leave, Jacob, right now.” I glare at him.

“Don’t be silly…have you been crying?” He asks, tone going from amused to worried as he gets close enough to see my face.

“Just leave, Jacob, and don’t come back.” I sigh, too exhausted to even cry anymore.

“Why have you been crying, Love?” He asks gently.

“Because I was stupid enough to be in a relationship with a self-centred, egotistical, oblivious fool that doesn’t love or care about me!” I scream, emotions over coming me.

“Love, none of that’s true.” He gasps, reaching for me.

“Don’t lie to me or yourself! You don’t care about me in the slightest so just go back to your precious Rooks and get even more drunk! Go on! Leave! It’s not like you have to worry about me being at home, all dressed up with a meal prepared or our date or anything…not that you ever did think about that anyway.” I scream and sob.

“Love…” He starts but I’ve had enough.

“Leave! Get out! Get out of my sight! Don’t ever come back again!” I screech, stepping from my bed and pushing at his chest, pushing him back towards my window.

I push him out of the window so that he sprawls on the balcony, looking shocked.

“Don’t ever come back again!” I snarl, slamming and locking the windows.

I go back to my bed, sobbing into my pillow until exhaustion drags my consciousness away.

 

 

“I don’t know about this, Evie.” I sigh.

“It will work perfectly. You need to teach Jacob a lesson.” She says with a sly grin.

“I just don’t think this is the right way.” I complain.

“Look, you know you’re going to forgive him, I know you’re going to forgive him. To be honest, I’m shocked that you’ve lasted a week without caving. If you don’t put him in his place now, he’ll continue to walk all over you.” Evie replies snarkily.

“It’s only been a week?! Seriously?” I whine, sure it’s been longer.

“That’s why you need to do this.” Evie smirks.

“But is Jacob really the jealous type?” I sigh, unsure that I’m important enough to him.

“Jacob has always been the jealous type.” She laughs, obviously remembering some part of their lives.

“That’s a problem all on its own! I don’t want to get the guy killed by a jealous Jacob.” I hiss at her as my ‘date’ starts heading back to us.

“He’s a Templar so if Jacob does kill him it won’t be a loss to humanity.” She smiles.

“I still don’t know. If Jacob kills him, it won’t be because he’s a Templar, it’ll be because of me. It’s different.” 

“Relax. Just go with my plan, it’ll be fine.” She says softly, disappearing back into the party crowd as my ‘date’ steps up to me.

I smile at him and he leads me to the floor for a dance, hands on my lower back as he moves me through the steps. I feel an itchy sensation on the back of my neck and when I glance around I spot Jacob standing at the edge of the dancefloor. I feel a shiver, a mix of both apprehension and arousal, go down my spine at the glare on his face. Jacob ends up watching us for the whole evening but disappears just as my ‘date’ takes me home. I get really nervous as our carriage pulls up at my house, without Jacob I could be in trouble if the Templar turns nasty. I give a sigh of relief as I see that it’s Jacob who is driving our carriage, although I pretend not to notice. The Templar walks me to my door and I pull him down for a long, deep kiss. I hear the familiar sound of Jacob cracking his knuckles but he doesn’t do anything. 

“Are you going to let me in?” The Templar smirks as we pull away for air.

“Not this time. Next time, though, maybe I’ll be persuaded.” I smile slyly.

He grins at me and then heads back to his carriage. I walk inside and close the door, pretending not to notice Jacob’s eyes on me the whole time. I get changed and wash off my make-up, wondering if Jacob is going to act on Evie’s plan to make him jealous or not. I sit up and wait for a couple of hours before I realise that I was right, Jacob doesn’t love me enough to be jealous. I head to bed, tears running down my face. A few minutes later I hear a thump on my balcony. I sit up and wipe away my tears as Jacob steps through the window.

“Jacob.” I smile, getting out of bed and walking over to him.

“Why?!” He demands, grabbing my upper arms.

The smell of beer assaults my nostrils and I realise why it took him so long.

“Really?! After all this you still chose to drink with the Rooks rather than be with me!” I shout, pulling away from him.

“Wasn’t with the Rooks. Why? Why him? That slimy Templar, what makes him better than me?” He slurs, barely able to stand upright.

“Jeez, Jacob, how much did you drink?” I gasp, realising he’s drunker than I’ve ever seen him.

“Not enough to take away the image of him with his hands all over you. Why’d you kiss him?” Jacob pouts.

“Aw, you jealous Jacob?” I grin.

“Yes! You’re mine! I love you, I want you! But I messed up and you won’t forgive me!” He cries, tears filling his eyes.

“You love me?” I gasp, eyes growing wide.

“Of course! Why are you acting like you didn’t know?” He slurs as he staggers to the side slightly.

“Because I didn’t. You never told me that before.” I say quietly, tears filling my eyes.

“Don’t cry! I’m sorry! I don’t know what I did but I won’t do it again! Forgive me, please?” He begs, holding my hands tightly.

“Yes, I forgive you! Of course, I do! I love you.” I grin.

He grins and then staggers over to my bed and passes out on top of it.

“Jacob.” I sigh in exasperation.

I shake my head with a small smile and crawl back into bed, falling straight to sleep now that I have Jacob back.

 

 

I gasp as I wake up to the sensation of a hand sliding up and down my thigh and a mouth kissing over my neck. I moan, grinding against the male body that’s pressed up behind me. 

“Morning Love.” Jacob whispers into my ear.

“Mm, uh, morning Jacob.” I moan, his hand moving closer to my soaked folds now I’m awake.

I try to reach behind me but I realise Jacob is gripping my wrists above my head with his other hand. 

“Jacob?” I whisper, wondering what’s going on.

“Do you want me?” He breathes into my ear.

I relax against him, knowing the words are his way of asking my permission.

“Yes. Always.” I whisper back.

I hear him let out a relieved sigh and then he pulls my hip so that I roll onto my back. 

“Keep your hands there.” He demands, releasing my wrists to run both hands over my body.

I nod and then gasp in shock as he grabs the neckline of my nightdress and tears it down the front, pulling it from my body. 

“Jacob!” I snap, wondering what’s gotten into him.

He just looks at me with an intimidating glare and I realise he’s angry at me. No, not angry, jealous. He’s still jealous. A shiver goes through me as he kneels up between my legs, letting me see for the first time that he’s already naked and hard. I lick my lips as I catch sight of his precum beading on his tip. I gasp out as a slap lands on my thigh, causing me to jerk away even as arousal shoots straight to my core. He smirks at me and then brushes a finger along my slit. I moan as he raises his finger and sucks it clean, moaning at the taste of me. 

“Did HE make you this wet?” Jacob growls, running his finger through my folds again.

“W-what?” I gasp, head spinning from the arousal I’m already getting lost in.

I cry out as another slap lands on my thigh. 

“Did he make you this wet?” Jacob demands.

“No. I never, ah!” I cry out at another slap.

Obviously, he only wants one word answers. I whimper as Jacob moves to lay between my legs, taking a deep breath through his nose as he buries his face in my pussy. I squirm at the contact but he grips my hips, pinning me in place. 

“Did he get to smell this scent? Your scent?” He groans, breath ghosting over my soaked centre.

“No.” I whimper, desperately trying to grind against him.

I let out a keen as he sucks my clit into his mouth, grinding his teeth against it. I forget about his orders and reach down to slide my hands through his hair, earning another slap to my thigh and a glare.

“What did I tell you?” Jacob snarls, lust darkened eyes boring into mine.

“I’m sorr, ah!” I cry out from another slap.

“I didn’t ask you a question so you don’t get to speak.” He snaps, looking at me over my flushed body.

Okay, so maybe I was wrong about him not being angry. I arch with a cry as he goes back to sucking on my clit. I place my hands back where he left them, fisting my hands into the sheets to keep them there this time. The air catches in my throat as he suddenly thrusts two fingers into my core, hitting that spot inside perfectly. He completely ravishes my pussy with his mouth and fingers as I writhe and moan. My eyes squeeze shut as wave after wave of pleasure crashes through me from his ministrations. I can feel his mouth, tongue and fingers driving me higher and his facial hair scrapes my mound and inner thighs raw from the friction. My cries get even more desperate as I feel myself reaching my edge. Suddenly a white flash explodes behind my eyelids as I cum with a wordless scream, barely hearing Jacob groan as he laps up my arousal. It feels like the whole world disappears and then rebuilds itself around me as I reach my peak, feeling like I’ve been lost in the pleasure for hours. I whimper as I slowly come back down, Jacob still licking at my oversensitive folds.

“Did he make you cum like that?” Jacob snarls, lifting up as he wipes my juices from around his mouth.

“No.” I pant, trying to catch my breath.

He crawls up my body, leaning down to give me a quick peck on my lips. I grab his head and pull him back down for a hungry, ravishing, kiss. I moan as I taste myself on his tongue and he swirls his tongue around my mouth. I jerk away with a cry as he slaps down on my thigh again.

“Hands back where I told you!” He snaps, pulling away.

I whine but do as he tells me, crying out again as yet another slap lands.

“That was for kissing me without permission.” He growls.

I whine but don’t say anything and he grins. I moan as I feel the tip of his cock pressing against my entrance, wrapping my legs around his waist as I try to pull him inside. I scream out as he leans down to suck a large mark into the flesh of my neck, causing arousal to shoot through my body like an electric current. I can’t keep my hands there anymore, moving them to grasp at his back. Jacob moans into my neck as my nails dig into the skin of his back. 

“Jacob, please! I need you.” I whimper, feeling like I’ll combust if he doesn’t enter me soon.

“Did he make you this needy? Did he make you beg?” Jacob hisses in my ear.

“No! Jacob, please! I didn’t do anything with him, I swear!” I cry, sobbing with desperation.

“You danced with him! You kissed him! You promised to let him inside next time! Next time!” Jacob snarls in fury.

I go to answer him but just as I open my mouth he begins to slide inside me. I end up letting out a strangled sound as he goes balls deep, stretching me in the most pleasurable way. My nails dig even deeper into his skin and he groans as he feels me tighten around his shaft. He begins to thrust in and out, hitting that inner spot with every entrance. It’s not long before I’m a sweaty, writhing mess underneath him. Jacob keeps kissing and nipping my neck as he grunts with every movement. I glance up at Jacob’s face as he lifts up slightly and moan at the way he looks. His eyes are almost black from lust, his hair is sticking to his sweaty forehead and his skin is flushed. I can feel my climax getting closer and I pull Jacob down for another kiss, hands fisting in his hair. Jacob suddenly pulls away, raising himself up on his hands, to change his angle. He slams into my g-spot once more and I scream his name as I cum, feeling my arousal gushing down his cock as my pussy tightens around him. Jacob shouts out as my orgasm takes him by surprise, pulling him into his own climax. I whimper as his cum fills me in huge hot spurts. Jacob collapses down, his forehead resting on mine, as we come back down. We pant for air as we look into each other’s eyes.

“Did he make you scream his name?” Jacob whispers.

“Jacob, I swear, nothing happened between us. I just…I wanted to make you jealous. I wanted to know you cared.” I whisper, cupping his face in my hands.

“Wanted to know I cared? Of course, I care about you! I love you!” He cries, pulling away from me to kneel up.

“Well, sometimes it doesn’t seem like it.” I say quietly, pulling the blanket around myself as I sit up.

“What does that mean?” He scowls.

“It just seems…like…you’d rather hang out with the Rooks than me.” I whisper, looking at my hands as I pick at the sheet.

“Forgive me. I never meant to make you feel like that. I love you.” He says, leaning forward to kiss me lovingly.

“I love you too and I’m sorry for making you jealous.” I smile.

“Just don’t do it again. You’re mine. In fact, I think I need to remind you again.” He growls, pushing me back down.

“Jacob!” I giggle, as he growls, crawling back over me.


	7. Overgrown Children (Edward/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a Tumblr user, Angel_Nightshade, before she dissappeared.
> 
> Set in my Assassins Creed modern AU.

Overgrown Children

 

I’m sitting on the beach by the Brotherhood’s compound, staring out at the sea and stars. It’s so nice to get some downtime to relax in peace. I love all the guys but they can be so loud sometimes.

“Hi, Lass, you okay?” I hear Edward ask as he sits next to me.

“Yeah, I was just enjoying the silence and the view.” I smirk at him.

“Ah, we were being too loud then?” Edward chuckles.

“Well I have to admit, hearing you and Jacob arguing about who has the harder punch for the billionth time was rather annoying.” I grin.

“That argument will not be happening ever again.” Edward laughs.

“What did you do?” I ask sternly.

“We decided to have a fight and prove who hits harder. I knocked him out!” Edward grins smugly, corners of his eyes crinkling.

“How?” I ask suspiciously.

“I cracked my beer bottle across his head.” He grins mischievously.

“Edward! That’s cheating!” I scold.

“What? He put on his knuckle dusters on first!” 

“You two are overgrown children, I swear!” I sigh.

“Nah, we’re not! We were just havin’ a laugh.” He chuckles.

“Once a pirate and a street gang leader, always a pirate and a street gang leader, I suppose.” I mutter, shaking my head.

“Exactly!” Edward says smugly.

“Like I said, overgrown children.” I mutter.

I yelp as Edward suddenly lunges at me, pushing me onto my back while pinning my wrists above my head and straddling my waist.

“Child, huh? Could a child make you feel like this?” He grins as one of his hands move to slide up my stomach under my top.

“Edward!” I gasp, arching slightly.

“So, am I just an overgrown child, Lass?” He smirks, hand sliding closer to my breast.

“No! No, you’re not!” I moan.

I gasp as he digs his nails into my skin as he slides his hand back down my stomach. I then squeal as he suddenly starts to tickle my side. I write and scream as he continues to tickle me, making me laugh so hard that tears slide down my face.

“Stop! Stop!” I gasp.

Edward chuckles as he stands up and helps me up.

“You’re so childish!” I snap.

He just laughs and turns back towards the sea. I grin to myself and then push him as I hook my foot round his leg. He splutters as he lifts his head above the water.

“What was that?!” He cries, getting out of the water.

“You deserved it!” I laugh, doubled over.

My laughter dies and I gulp as I see his eyes narrow at me. He stalks towards me and I run away as fast as I can. I head towards the Brotherhood’s dock but then cry out as Edward catches up to me, grabbing me from behind. I squeal as he picks me up and carries me towards the Jackdaw. I try to squirm out of his arms but he just chuckles and throws me over his shoulder. 

“Edward! Put me down!” I shout, even as I admire the view of his ass cupped by his jeans.

“Hush!” Edward says loudly, slapping a hand onto my ass.

I yelp and slap his ass in retaliation but all he does is chuckle. He carries me onto the ship and it’s eerie to hear how silent it is without the crew on board. He immediately carries me below deck to his cabin.

“Wow!” I gasp, looking around the room once he puts me down.

“D’ya like it, Lass?” He asks quietly, almost nervously.

“I love it but I thought this was your little sanctuary away from the others? That no one else was allowed in here?” I ask.

“You’re not just anyone.” He whispers, standing directly behind me.

I sigh with contentment as Edward wraps his arms around my waist, pressing against me and resting his chin on my head. I slide my hands over his, feeling how much rougher his are. We may both be assassins but he’s had hundreds of years of hard work and captaining ships more than me. I don’t know how I got so lucky to gain his love but I’m thankful for it every single day.

“I love you, Lass. I want to share everything with you.” He whispers in my ear.

“I love you too, My Childish Pirate.” I smile up at him.

“I’m not childish.” He growls in my ear, pressing his erection into my ass.

“Prove it.” I grin, turning my head back to look at him.

He smirks and then presses his lips to mine. I moan when he nips my bottom lip and then open up for his probing tongue. I hear his hidden blade pop out and then he uses it to cut my top and bra off.

“Edward! What am I supposed to wear now?!” I snap.

“Nothing.” He whispers, kissing down my neck.

“Yeah, I’m sure everyone will love seeing me naked.” I smirk, tilting my head to the side.

I feel him freeze as that idea hits his brain and then he growls.

“You can wear MY shirt then.” He mutters, spinning me around.

“Oh, really? I dunno, I think Jacob’s might suit me better.” I giggle.

I gasp as Edward grabs my hair, pulling my head back to look up at him, and grips my ass with his other hand.

“You’re mine. No other man’s scent will ever be on your skin.” He snarls.

“Hm, I was sparring with Altair earlier though so I’m sure his scent is all over me.” I say innocently.

I yelp as he slams me down on the bed with a shout of anger. I love it when he gets all jealous and possessive, but only because I know he’d never hurt me or try to force me to stay with him if I didn’t want to. He grabs my wrists and uses a piece of rope to tie them to his headboard. I bite my lip as I watch him undo my jeans and pull them down my legs. Edward’s eyes darken as he looks at me in just my soaking wet panties. He stands up and pulls his own clothes off, making me wetter with each layer. His tight t-shirt that clings to his muscles first, his jeans that cup his ass just right go next and then it’s his boxers. When he goes to remove his blades, he frowns.

“Where are your weapons?” He asks suddenly, putting his on his desk.

“Back in my room.” I reply, confused about the sudden change.

“Why are they there? How would you protect yourself?” Edward demands angrily.

“I’m at home, Edward, I’m fine.” I sigh, rolling my eyes.

“So, you think that being at home keeps you safe?! If I decided to kill you right now there’s not a damn thing you could do about it!” He shouts.

“I’m. At. Home!” I growl, pissed at the interruption.

“So was I!” He yells back, panting for air.

Realisation washes through me at his words. I pull on the part of the rope that will undo the knots and crawl over to him. I stand up and place my hands on his chest, playing my fingers over the lines of his tattoos.

“I’m so sorry. From now on, I’ll always be armed, okay?” I say softly.

“I already lost everything once, I can’t lose you too.” He whispers, tears filling his eyes.

My heart hurts at how much he’s lost and I pull him down for a gentle kiss, wishing I could make it better. His arms wrap around my waist, holding me close. My hands run through his still wet hair as I turn him round so I can push him down on his bed. He grins up at me as I crawl onto the bed between his legs. I run my hand up and down his shaft, making it harden again. He moans, hips bucking up, as I suddenly swallow his shaft. I bob my head up and down him, watching him as he unravels. Watching the way his eyes close, his mouth hangs open and his hands clench in the sheets.

“Lass, please, I need you!” He gasps, looking down at me with a moan.

I pull off him with a pop, wiping the saliva from my lips. I move up his body, straddling his hips, and impale myself on his cock. We both moan as he becomes seated deep inside me. I lean my weight on my hands on his chest, smiling at him as he reaches up to cover my hands with his. I begin to move my hips, riding him hard and fast. My clit rubs against his pubic hair, giving myself just the right amount of friction. I move a little faster as Edward begins to lift his hips up to meet my movements. My nails dig into his chest slightly and Edward moans. I can feel my pussy tightening as my arousal climbs higher and higher. I can feel Edward swelling inside me as his dick twitches. I lean down and Edward raises up so we can meet in the middle for a gentle kiss. 

“Cum for me, Captain.” I whisper.

“After you, My Pirate Queen.” He growls.

He grips my hips and makes me move faster, causing more friction on my clit. My back bows as I cry out, coming all over his cock. Edward shouts out a short bark of sound and cums too. I moan as I feel his seed fill me, looking into each other’s eyes.   
When we finish, Edward pulls me down to snuggle into his chest. His soft cock falls out of me and I slide off Edward to lay next to him instead. He turns over to face me, running his fingers through my hair. I hum and close my eyes, soaking in his warmth and love. I begin to doze off and Edward starts to hum a song, an old sea shanty, easing me into a drowsy state.

“Sleep, Lass, I’ve got you.” Edward whispers.

“I love you.” I whisper sleepily.

“I love you too.” He whispers back as I fall asleep.


	8. Lost (Connor/Female Reader)

Lost

 

“Shit, why did I agree to this?” I mutter to myself as I wander through the forest.

All I’d wanted to do was take a nice walk along the edge, spend a nice night on holiday, but no! I had to wander past a distraught woman who had lost her Chihuahua and offer to search the forest for it. Just as I’d decided it had been eaten, she’d texted me saying it had returned, making me glad that I gave her my number so we could keep each other updated. Of course, though, now I’m lost!

“Stupid overgrown rat! Running off and causing all this!” I growl.

I pull my phone out, hoping that I could pick up a signal again and wishing I hadn’t told that woman I was heading home. Of course, I still have no signal and as I walk along with my phone held up, I slip and land in a river. I drop my phone as my head goes under, spluttering when I reach the surface again. I manage to drag myself from the river but now I’m freezing. I’m screwed if I can’t find help. I continue to walk, trying to keep warm, in the direction I’m sure I came from.  
Unfortunately, in the dark, I can’t see what’s in front of me and I yell out in fear as I suddenly fall down a sharp incline. I feel pain as little stones dig into me and grazes are made in my skin. I gasp as I finally stop rolling, crashing into a tree and bruising my ribs. I try to get back up but one of my ankles is shot and the pain from my ribs take my breath away. I squeeze my eyes shut in pain, groaning. When my eyes open, I freeze, seeing a big grey wolf standing in front of me. 

“You know what pup? Nature apparently hates me tonight, so either eat me and put me out of my misery or do a Lassie and get some help.” I sigh, arms clutching at my side.

The wolf wanders up to me, sniffing me all over, before it turns around and wanders off. I sigh in relief but I’ pretty sure I’m still going to die. After a little while, the cold and pain start to take their toll. My vision is fading and my head is spinning. I hear rustling and I turn my head, seeing the wolf return. At least when I die, I’ll be feeding a beautiful creature. I gasp when there’s another rustle and a huge man walks out of the bushes behind the wolf. I try to get up, to move away from him, but I’m fading fast and whimpering as each movement causes pain to wash through me. The man walks up to me and I begin to panic, pushing at him as he picks me up into his arms.

“It’s okay, you’re safe.” He says in a calm, deep voice. 

I finally give into the darkness, fading away into nothingness.

 

 

My eyes flutter open and at first I think I’m in my holiday cabin, until I realise that this one is more rustic than the one I rent. Then I realise that the pain seems to have faded and, finally, I realise that I’m wearing a man’s shirt and nothing else. I sit up with a gasp, feeling a dull ache in my ribs at the movement. Immediately, the man that picks me up in the forest appears in the doorway.

“Who are you? Where am I? Where are my clothes?” I ramble fearfully.

“My name is Connor Kenway and this is my home. Your clothes were wet, ripped and covered in dirt and blood.” He replies calmly.

“Why am I here?” I demand, gripping the quilt to my chest as I realise I’m in a bed.

“Did you bump your head? I didn’t think so but you seem to be having trouble understanding everything.” He frowns at me.

“I’m not having trouble understanding anything! It’s just that normally when you find someone injured you take them to a hospital! Not to your home, strip them naked and put them in your bed!” I shout, wincing at the pain in my ribs.

“I was helping you! A hospital was not necessary, you just needed rest and warmth and I already explained about your clothes.” He says, still in the same deep, calm tone.

“Well, I want them back!” I snap, folding my arms over my chest.

“They were ruined so I burned them.” He frowns.

“What?! You can’t just burn other people’s belongings!” I shout, standing up with my hands on my hips.

He swallows as his eyes rake my body and I swear he blushes. It calms me slightly, knowing that he seems to be sweeter than he acts.

“You are the most confusing and infuriating woman I’ve ever known.” He mutters, walking back out of the room.

“Hey! I’m not through with you yet!” I shout.

I blink as the world shifts suddenly. I vaguely hear Connor come back into the room but I’m already falling. Connor catches me before I hit the floor and the world suddenly comes back into focus.

“Thank you.” I gasp.

“You need food and rest.” He states softly.

“Okay.” I whisper, allowing him to lay me on the bed.

He blushes even more and pulls away when he realises that he’s accidentally put his hand on my bare thigh. I chuckle to myself as he goes to get me food. 

“Here, eat this. Stay for a couple of days and then I’ll take you home.” He says, handing me a bowl of broth.

“Thank you.” I smile.

He looks really shy and then leaves me alone. Maybe a couple of days will be okay. 

 

 

I wake up in the dark, looking around as I try to figure out what woke me. A couple of days at Connor’s became a couple of weeks and he’s still letting me use his bed. He even went to my cabin and got my stuff for me. I’ve gotten to know him, how sweet and kind he is and about his past. When he first told me he was an immortal assassin who had fought the British during the War of Independence, I’d laughed, but then I’d watched him train through his grounds. I was so shocked at his skill, and so aroused, plus I found out he actually owns the whole damn forest! He uses it as his sanctuary away from the other assassins when he needs some space.  
I hear a cry from the other room and slowly get out of bed, tiptoeing to the doorway. I peek out, looking for any danger, but see that Connor is the only one out there and he’s still asleep. He cries out and I realise that he’s having a nightmare. I walk over to him and reach a hand out to his shoulder.

“Connor. Connor wake up.” I say, shaking him gently.

He lets out a roar and the next thing I know, I’m pinned to the floor with Connor straddling my waist and a blade at my throat. I freeze with a gasp, trying not to startle him anymore than I already have.

“What were you doing?” He growls.

“You were having a nightmare so I was trying to wake you up.” I reply softly.

He softens and pulls away, helping me up.

“I’ll be fine. Go back to bed.” He says with a sigh, and lays back on the sofa.

I look at him for a second and then lay down next to him.

“What are you doing?” He asks, shocked.

“I don’t want to be on my own.” I shrug, snuggling into his chest.

There’s a few seconds of silence but then Connor gets up and lifts me into his arms. He carries me to the bedroom and lays me down, pulling the blankets over me. I sigh, figuring that he’ll go back to the other room. However, he climbs into the bed next to me. I smile as he pulls me into his arms, letting me lie my head on his chest as he tightens his arms around me. We both sigh in contentment as we fall asleep in each other’s arms.  
I’m not sure how much time passes before I jolt awake to Connor crying out and sitting bolt upright. He’s panting and covered in sweat. He pulls his t-shirt off and tosses it away, burying his face in his hands.

“Connor?” I whisper, touching his shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I did not mean to wake you.” He mutters into his hands.

“It’s okay. Want to tell me about it?” I ask gently, sitting up.

“I keep dreaming of my Mother’s death.” He says so softly I can barely hear him.

My heart breaks at his words and I move so I’m pressed to his back, my arms wrapping around his waist, as I lay gentle kisses to his back and shoulders. I only want to comfort him and I fully expect him to pull away but instead, he leans into my touch with a small moan. I decide to be a little bolder and start adding little kitten licks between each peck of my lips, hearing him moan even more. I love the salty taste of his sweaty skin so I whimper as he pulls away, turning around to look at me.  
I bite my lip nervously as I wait for his next move. He stares at me for a long minute and then cups my cheek with one hand. I turn my head to lay a kiss on his palm and he smiles at me. He leans forwards and my breath catches in my throat as his lips brush mine. I moan, opening my mouth, and he presses harder so he can push his tongue into my mouth to slide over mine. I wrap my arms around his neck as he slowly pushes me onto my back. I moan as his hands slide up my body underneath the top that I sleep in. I arch up as his hands cup my breasts and brushes his thumbs over my nipples. 

“Connor!” I gasp as he kisses down my neck.

He groans into my neck and then raises up, looking down at me uncertainly. I grab the bottom of my top and pull it off, lifting my upper body. His eyes go wide as he sees my bared breasts but he grabs my wrists gently as I grip the waistband of my sleep shorts.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asks softly.

“Yes, Connor, please.” I whisper.

He stares into my eyes for a long moment and then he releases my wrists to grab my shorts and pull them off. He groans as he sees me lying there naked and then moves between my legs. I pull him down by his shoulders and kiss him hungrily. One of his hands slip between my legs and I gasp into his mouth as his finger presses against my clit. I writhe beneath him as he rubs fast, hard, circles around my nub, fingers digging into his back.

“You are so utterly beautiful.” Connor whispers, looking down at me.

“Connor, more, please!” I whimper into his ear. 

I gasp when he slides his hand down and pushes a finger into my core. My hips buck up to match his movements and after a few moments he adds a second finger, making me cry out as his thick digits stretch me. I grab his waistband and try to push his sweat pants off. He pushes my hands away and I whine.

“Connor, please! I need you. I want you!” I beg, moving my hips faster.

“Are you sure?” He gasps.

“Yes! Will you please fuck me before I combust!” I snarl, blood boiling with need.

“No.”

“W-what?” I whimper longingly.

“I’ll make love to you.” He smiles shyly.

I smile at him and then whimper as he removes his fingers. He quickly stands up and pushes his sweat pants off, making me moan when I see his cock. He crawls back onto the bed, between my legs, and I see his hunger as he stares at me, spread open and desperate for him. He’s gentle with me as he slowly sinks balls deep inside me. He rests his weight on his elbows by my head as he starts a fast but gentle rhythm, managing to hit all my sensitive spots. My hands cling to his back and my legs wrap around his waist as I get lost in the pleasure. 

“Yes, Connor! Uh…I’m so close! I’m gonna…” I pant, eyes squeezed shut.

“Let go. Let me see and feel you.” He groans in my ear.

I cry out his name as I fall over the edge, coming all over his cock. My body bows and my fingers dig into his back muscles, trying to make sure I don’t scratch him. He buries his face in my neck with a loud groan as his movements stutter and he cums too, filling me with his seed.  
We pant for air as we come back down, his weight barely resting on top of me. Our sweat soaked bodies are sticking together and I can feel his cum leaking out of me but neither of us care. We’re too lost in each other’s eyes. 

“Stay.” He whispers longingly.

“I love you.” I whisper back.

He smiles and kisses me gently before he pulls away and stands up.

“Where are you going?” I yawn.

“Shower.” He says softly.

“Okay, I’ll grab one after you.” I reply, stretching my body.

I yelp as he picks me up and carries me to the bathroom. Guess we’re showering together.


	9. Lose Control (Connor/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- JamieLynnKenway

Lose Control

 

I smile as I look in the mirror, checking that the black lace lingerie set that I bought looks as good as I want. I really hope that Connor likes everything I’ve done and will do. It’s his birthday today, so I served him breakfast in bed, gave him presents, made him a cake and ran him a bath. Now, while he’s in the bath, I’ve changed for the final part of his birthday surprise.

“Today has been…” Connor trails off as he walks out of the bathroom and spots me.

“Like what you see?” I smile as he blushes.

“Yes.” He whispers, stepping towards me.

He cups my cheek and slowly lowers his head to kiss me gently.

“Do you trust me?” I whisper when he pulls back.

“Yes.” He answers instantly.

I smile as warmth shoots through me at his trust in me.

“Lay on the bed on your back for me?” I ask softly.

He stares at me for a few seconds and I worry that he’ll say no. He’s always the one in charge so he can make sure it’s soft and gentle, always worrying that I’ll get hurt. This time, though, I want something different. After a long heart-stoppingly uncertain moment, he smiles and does as I ask. I crawl up the bed, straddling his legs as I move up his body. He moans as I end up straddling his waist and lean over his body, moving his arms above his head. He tenses as I pull rope loops, that I attached to the headboard earlier, over his wrists but I move slowly and he relaxes as he feels that he can easily get free. 

“You okay?” I ask him softly.

“Yes.” He hisses as I lean down to nibble on his jaw.

I kiss him, starting off gentle but then I lick along his lips and he opens his mouth with a moan. I kiss him harder, my tongue sliding against his as I do. His mouth tries to follow mine as I pull away and I smirk at him. There’s something arousing about seeing him beneath me, eyes dark with lust, lips looking so kissable and skin flushed. I slide back down his body, kissing and nipping over his chest and stomach and making him gasp as my body brushes over his cock.

“What are you doing?” He gasps as I end up kneeling between his legs with my mouth hovering over his dick.

I just smirk at him and swoop my head down, swallowing him into my mouth. He cries out as his eyes go wide in shock. I bob my head up and down on his shaft but stay shallow until he closes his eyes with a groan. When he’s completely unaware of anything I suddenly swallow him down into my throat. He shouts out and his hips buck, making me gag and choke.

“Sorry.” He gasps out.

“Don’t be. I like it.” I smile, licking my lips as I catch my breath.

I lean back down and swallow him into my throat again. I can feel him quivering as he tries not to move again but that’s not what I want. I pull off him and lick my way up his shaft from base to tip. I suck just the tip into my mouth and he whimpers as I put just the right amount of pressure onto it and his back arches. I pull off him with a wet pop and unclasp my bra, pulling it off and tossing it away.

“Let me make love to you now.” Connor pleads.

“Not yet, I wanna get you even more wound up.” I smile.

He frowns in curiosity as he tries to figure out what I mean. I kneel up so he can get a good view of my body and then squeeze my breasts together with a low moan. I pinch and twist one nipple as I slide my other hand down into my panties. I watch him watch me and I’m waiting to see what he’ll do.  
I love the way we have sex, the intimacy of it, but I can tell he’s always holding back and I want to know how much he’s held back. The only time I’ve ever seen him come close to losing control is the time he came back from a long mission and walked in on me masturbating. So, this seemed like the perfect way to push him.

“Stop.” He whispers.

I blink at him in surprise but figure I’ll give it one last shot.

“What do you want me to stop? All of this or do you want me to stop making you watch me touch myself?” I pant, rubbing fast circles around my clit.

“Stop making me watch.” He whines.

“Okay. I’ll carry on in the bathroom by myself. I’ll try to be quick though.” I whisper, back bowing as I push myself closer to the edge.

I pull my hand out from my panties and suck my fingers clean with a moan. I get up off the bed and turn towards the bathroom. I push my panties down my legs, bending at the waist so Connor can have a perfect view of my soaking wet pussy. I stand back up and gasp as I’m suddenly grabbed by the hair. Connor growls and pulls me around, shoving me onto the bed on my stomach. I moan as Connor moves over me, his knees between my legs as his body stretches along my back. He uses his hands to keep the brunt of his weight off me but I’m still pinned in place.

“I’ve tried so hard to always control myself but you make it very difficult. Is this what you want?” Connor growls in my ear.

“All I want is you. All of you!” I whimper, feeling his cock sliding along my ass.

“Are you sure?” He snarls.

“Yes!” I cry, desperately trying to grind against him.

He lifts up to his knees and pulls my hips up too. I cry out as he grabs the back of my neck and pushes my face into the mattress. 

“Yes! Yes, please. Please!” I plead as I feel the tip of his cock pressing against my entrance.

With a growl, Connor suddenly slams into me, causing me to scream in pleasure as he forces me to accommodate his size. Without giving me a chance to catch my breath, he begins to pound into me, gripping my hips hard enough to bruise. I scream, whine and moan as he fucks me, hitting spots inside that I didn’t even know I had. My fingers scrabble at the sheets as my thighs quiver, arousal building in my stomach until my head begins to spin.

“Connor, I’m so close!” I gasp out.

“Not yet.” Connor growls, grabbing me by the throat and lifting me until my back is pressed against his chest. 

I whine as my sweat soaked skin presses against his and the scream out as he sucks a huge mark into my neck. I throw my head back as he growls, making another mark now he has better access. My hands move to pinch and twist my nipples and I hiss at the contact.

“Now! Cum now!” He snaps.

I scream his name as I finally cum, gushing all over his shaft. Connor growls my name as my climax causes his own and he fills my core up with his seed. When we both finish, Connor gently lifts me up to the top of the bed and lays on his back. I hum in contentment and lay my head on his chest, feeling warmth flood me as he wraps an arm around me and holds me tight as we fall asleep. 

“Happy birthday Connor.” I mutter as oblivion takes us both.


	10. Flowers (Edward/Female Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, on Tumblr afterglowingassassin posted this pic of Edward, http://afterglowingassassin.tumblr.com/image/159189644088 and we ended up having a mini rp session, talking about how that scenario would go and this is what my brain came up with.

Flowers

 

I can’t help but smile as Edward bends down to talk to the little girl he just protected from bullies. He’s such a big softie sometimes. I try to peer around his body as the girl hands him something but I can’t see. Whatever it is, he places it on his head which makes the girl beam with happiness. He continues to talk to her until she decides she has to go inside now. We watch her head inside and then Edward turns to me. My eyes go wide as I see what the girl gave him. It’s a crown of flowers that sit on his pulled-up hair like a dainty little headband. I burst out laughing as he walks up to me and frowns.

“What? Was I supposed to say no to the child when she wanted to give me flowers?” Edward demands.

“No, that was rather sweet but you look so funny!” I gasp as I laugh even harder.

“Come here wench so I can show you just how manly I can be even with a flower crown.” Edward says, picking me up bridal style and carrying me to our house.

He carries me through the front door, kicking it shut behind us. He takes me straight to the bedroom, ignoring my giggles at his flowers. He throws me down on the bed and strips his clothes off, watching me removing my own clothes. I giggle again as he crawls over me, still wearing the flowers. He growls at me as he crashes his mouth down on mine. I moan as his tongue ravishes me, his hands pinning mine by my head. He kisses his way down my jaw to my neck where he sucks large marks into my flesh, making me cry out and close my eyes. He continues down until he can bite down on one of my nipples. I gasp and my eyes pop wide open, making me catch sight of my rugged pirate assassin with the flowers in his hair which causes me to start laughing again.   
Edward pulls away with a scowl, tossing the flowers away with a feral growl. I yelp as he suddenly flips me over onto my stomach, pulling my arms behind my back and tying them together with the rope we always keep by the bed. I whine as he straddles my legs and grips both ass cheeks, squeezing them hard. I moan as I hear him mutter that I need to be punished.

“Fifteen should do it I think. You’re going to count with me like a good girl, aren’t you?” Edward snaps at me.

“Please, Captain, don’t!” I whimper, both of us knowing I don’t mean it as I didn’t say the safe word.

He chuckles and then his hand lands on my ass, hard enough that I already know I’ve got a red mark.

“One.” He growls, rubbing over the sore spot.

He continues, growling out each number with each blow and making me count too, before rubbing the spot he just slapped. By the time he’s growled out the number fifteen I’m a soaked and whimpering mess. I’m panting with need, trying to rub my thighs together for friction. Edward notices and chuckles, pushing my legs apart so he can kneel between them. I whimper and Edward begins to rub his fingers up and down my slit.

“I’m going to teach you not to disrespect your Captain. What should I do first?” Edward whispers into my ear, leaning over me and slowly pushing one finger into my core.

“Edward, Captain, please!” I plead, almost sobbing with need.

“Mm, maybe I should make you swallow my cock?” Fuck your throat. I do love the way it tightens around my tip as I make you gag and choke.” Edward growls, nipping my shoulder as he adds a second finger.

I whine and shift my hips, needing more, but he just moves them at a slow rhythm which isn’t enough to make me cum.

“Maybe I should eat your pussy until you scream my name? I do love the way you taste.” Edward hisses, sucking a new mark in my neck.

“Yes! Yes please!” I whine, desperately trying to get out of the rope.

“Maybe I should make you ride me, my cock going so deep inside you you’ll feel it in your stomach.” He growls, adding a third finger but moving them even slower.

“Yes! Please! Edward, please!” I sob, tears falling from my eyes as the need becomes unbearable.

He flips me onto my back and presses his cock against my entrance. I whimper as that is all he does, freezing like that with a smug look on his face as he sees how wrecked I already am.

“Do you want me to fuck you? Want me to stretch you open until you can’t walk anymore?” He growls, clenching his teeth against his own need.

“Yes!” I hiss, bucking my hips.

“You can beg me better than that, Little Girl.” Edward smirks.

“Edward, My Captain, please fuck me. I need you. I want you. I want to feel your huge cock pounding into my pussy, making it yours! Please, Captain! Please!” I sob, tears streaming down my face as he pins me in place.

“That’s my girl.” He praises. “But don’t cum until I say so.”

I open my mouth to agree but as I do, he slams inside me and I scream out instead. He grips one of my hips, hard enough to bruise, and his other hand grabs my hair so he can yank my head back to kiss me. I moan as his tongue slides along mine and fucks me harder. I wrap my legs around his waist and cry into his mouth as it means he hits my g-spot, making me see stars. Edward moves so he can bite down on my neck and I wail.

“Edward! Please, I’m so close! Pleasepleaseplease!” I mutter like a mindless mantra.

“Cum.” He growls into my ear.

My body bows as I scream his name, coming all over his dick. Edward growls into my ear as he cums too, my pussy milking him dry. I whimper as his cum splashes my inner walls, filling me up. Edward rests his forehead on mine so we can stare into each other’s eyes. He reaches behind my back and undoes the rope so I can bring my arms around to drape on his neck.

“I love you, My Pirate.” I whisper.

“Even with flowers in my hair?” Edward smirks.

“Even then.” I giggle.


	11. Glitches (Jacob/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Reebgirl13.
> 
> Based off this confession on @dirtyasscreedsecrets on Tumblr-https://arlaina28.tumblr.com/post/159127240114/dirtyasscreedsecrets-i-cant-decide-whether-i

Glitches

 

“Let me go! Please!” I cry, as the two men that grabbed me from the street drag me through a building.

“I’m afraid that we cannot do that.” A stern woman says as we enter a room.

“Why not?” I sob, struggling against the men’s grips.

“You know who we are, don’t you? You know who it is we fight?” The woman asks coldly.

“Yes. You’re Templars and you fight the Assassins but I’m no threat. I’m no one!” I sob helplessly.

“You’re the personal assistant of an Assassin.” She snaps.

“Because he’s the C.E.O of a company and I was hired by the company. I’m not a part of the Creed, I only found out by accident!” I gasp, choking on my tears.

“Do you know what this is?” She smirks, touching the machine next to her.

“Yes. It’s an animus.” I sniffle.

“Place her inside.” She snaps.

“Wait! I’m not a descendant so I can’t use it! I don’t even know any of the assassins other than my boss!” I cry as the men drag me towards the machine.

“Well, with a Piece of Eden, we’ve upgraded it and you are our guinea pig. We believe that we have created an animus that will allow ANYONE to interact with assassins memories.” She says smugly.

“No! I won’t help you!” I yell, struggling even harder.

“Oh, you will. I think we’ll try Jacob Frye’s memories first. He saw the shroud.” She replies.

I’m forced into the machine and then they turn it on. I’m suddenly in a place that’s completely white with nothing to be seen for miles around.

“Can you hear me?” The woman’s voice echoes.

“Yes.” I snap, wiping my tears away.

Suddenly the world around me ripples and there’s a loud sound.

“What’s going on? This shouldn’t be happening!” I hear the woman cry.

“What’s going on? Hello?” I shout out.

“Can you hear her?” A man’s voice demands.

“No!” The woman yells.

“Can you see what she’s seeing?” The man says, quieter this time.

“No.” The woman whispers.

Then I realise, they’re not talking quieter, I’m starting to no longer be able to hear them.

“Hello!” I scream, fear making my heart pound.

Oh no! I’m going to be stuck in this place forever. Suddenly, the world ripples again and I fall to my knees as I appear on a train.

“Ow! Wait, why does that hurt?” I mutter to myself as I rub my grazed knee.

I didn’t think you could actually feel pain in the animus.

I gasp as I’m suddenly grabbed from behind, an arm wrapped around my waist which pins me to a large hard body and a blade pressed to my throat.

“How did you get on my train?” A deep voice demands, causing a shiver of arousal to wind down my spine.

“I-I don’t know.” I whimper.

“Did the Templars hire you?” He whispers in my ear.

“They’re the reason I’m in this mess.” I growl, sick of being scared.

He tightens his hold on my waist and I moan, biting my lip against the noise. Dammit, I’ve always had a thing for voices and his is deep and dark, making me want to roll naked in it. He hums into my ear and removes his blade from my neck.

“Hm, maybe you’re Evie’s gift to me as an apology?” He murmurs, putting the blade away and turning me around.

The breath freezes in my throat as I get lost in his chocolate brown eyes. If the voice was enough to make me moan, the face is enough to make me soak my panties. Screw it! If I’m stuck here anyway, I may as well have some fun.

“Well, I don’t know who Evie is, but I’m sure I can help you relax.” I smile flirtingly, sliding my hands up his chest.

“And how much is that going to cost me?” He smirks.

“Hey! I’m not a prostitute! I just thought you were attractive but fine, I’ll find someone else.” I snap with a scowl.

I spin round to walk away but he grabs my wrist and pulls me back around. I gasp as his mouth suddenly claims mine. He nips my bottom lip and I open my mouth to him. One of his hands grip my hair and the other grips my ass, pulling me closer.

“Didn’t mean to insult you. Name’s Jacob and I’d be honoured to relax with you.” He grins as we separate for air.

“Mm, Jacob.” I breathe, getting lost in his eyes again.

He grins smugly and grabs the bottom of my top, pulling it off over my head.

“Such great garments.” He whispers as he takes in my bra clad breasts and short skirt.

“It’s popular where I’m from.” I grin, reaching up to pull his hat off and place it on my own head.

“And where would that be?” He smirks, pulling off his coats.

“Does it matter?” I breathe, unclasping my bra and dropping it to the floor.

“Not at all.” He sighs, eyes darkening until they look black.

I kick my shoes off and push my skirt and thong down my legs, stepping out of them. I hear Jacob growl as I stand in front of him, wearing nothing more than his hat. He goes to grab my hips but I hold my hand out, stopping him. 

“Mr. Frye, considering that I am wearing no clothes on a semi-public train, you are wearing far too many.” I grin.

He bursts out laughing but removes his clothes in record time. I don’t miss the fact that he keeps his gauntlet on and keeps a hold of his belt. Once he’s naked, he chuckles at the fact that all I can do is stare at him. I blush but he just grins smugly. This time when he grabs my hips, I let him, moaning as he pulls me against his hard body, chest hair scraping against my nipples. I run my hands into his hair and it falls forwards into his face, making me realise just how long it is. I bite my lip and rub my thighs together at how sexy he looks.

“Like what you see?” He smirks.

“Yes.” I whine, pressing even closer to him.

He grabs his hat from my head and places it on a table nearby before wrapping his hand in my hair and pulling my head back. I cry out but his mouth lands on mine, swallowing the noise as our tongues battle. His hands grab mine and I whimper as he uses his belt to tie them behind my back. He kisses along my jaw, nipping occasionally, until he reaches my neck. I cry out, throwing my head back, as he bites down and sucks a mark into my flesh. I blink at him as he steps back, releasing me, and just stares at me. At my half-lidded eyes, my flushed skin and the purple mark on my neck. I take the chance to look at him too. His hair frames his face in sweaty strands, his eyes black with lust and a slight blush dusting his cheeks. My eyes land on his hard cock, standing proudly against his stomach and I lick my lips. I take one step forwards and drop to my knees.

“What are you doing, Love?” Jacob whispers hoarsely.

I just smirk at him and then lick a swipe over the head of his cock, making him cry out in shock.

“Love, don’t! It isn’t done!” He groans.

“It is where I’m from. Just try it, you might like it.” I smile.

He nods and I lick him again, making him gasp. I suck the tip into my mouth, hollowing my cheeks and swiping my tongue over the slit. He cries out and grips my hair, pulling me down until he hits my throat and I gag.

“Sorry!” He gasps, releasing me.

“Don’t be, I like it. Follow your instincts, just let me breathe sometimes.” I smile reassuringly.

He bites his lip but nods. I lean forwards again and begin to bob up and down his shaft. He grabs my hair again and I moan around him as he takes over, fucking my mouth and throat in a way that has my slick running down my thighs. He growls and suddenly pulls me away. I whimper, licking my swollen lips and he groans at me. He pulls me up and I whine as he runs his fingers along my slit.

“So wet. You really did enjoy it, didn’t you?” Jacob groans, holding his wet fingers p.

I nod and then suck his fingers into my mouth. He groans and I feel his cock twitch against my hip. 

“Your mouth belongs to the Devil, girl.” Jacob gasps.

“Right now, it belongs to you.” I whisper.

He growls and his mouth crashes back down on mine. I moan as his tongue slides against mine but then yelp as he suddenly pushes me down on a small bed. He moves between my legs, growling as he sees my soaking pussy, and grabs one of my legs. He throws it over his shoulder and immediately slams deep into my core. I cry out as I stretch around him, glad that I like a little pain.

“Dude, foreplay. Learn about it.” I gasp, staring into his eyes.

He nods but I’m not sure he’s heard me. He freezes with a groan once he’s deep inside me. He leans down to kiss me hungrily, making me bend almost in half. I cry out as the new position makes him go even deeper. 

“Jacob, move. Please.” I whine.

“Damn, the sound of your voice right now.” Jacob growls.

“Jacob.” I groan, trying to make him move.

He raises up onto his hands and he MOVES. All I can do is lay there as he fucks me, hard and fast, making me moan and cry out. He manages to hit every spot inside that builds that fire in my abdomen and it’s not long before I can feel my body quivering.

“Jacob! I’m so close!” I gasp, spots flashing across my vision.

“Cum for me.” He groans, cock twitching inside me.

My body arches as I scream his name, fingers tangling behind my back. He groans as my climax drags him into his own and his seed splatters all over my inner walls, making me whimper at the sensation. He rests his forehead against mine and we just stare into each other’s eyes as we try to catch our breaths.

“Relaxed now?” I smirk.

“Definitely.” Jacob grins.

I laugh and he groans as it makes my pussy clamp around him. He kisses me one more time and then moves off me. I whimper as my cunt suddenly feels empty but then I sit up. Jacob waits for me to stand up and then realises my hands, rubbing my wrists. He kisses up my neck as he does and I moan. We separate and pull on our clothes.

“You should stay.” Jacob says, turning his back on me to rearrange some papers on his table.

Just as I decide to say yes, where else would I go anyway, the world ripples and I find myself back in that white, empty world.

“No! Help me! Someone! Please!” I scream, sobbing as I’m left all alone.

I drop down into a sitting position, wrap my arms around my legs, and cry into my knees.

“Hello, Love.”

I gasp and look up, realising that I’m now in a bedroom with a huge four poster bed.

“Jacob?” I whisper, looking at the silhouette on the bed.

“Aye. I always thought you were a figment of my imagination, now I know it’s true. Could’ve done with you appearing a few months ago.” He says, sounding so sad my heart breaks.

“This isn’t real.” I sob.

“Come here, Love. If I’m going insane at least it’s with a beautiful woman.” He chuckles.

I walk over to him and cry out as I see him. It’s not so much that he’s older now, it’s that he’s missing an eye!

“Holy shit! What happened?” I cry, cupping his face in my hands.

“Jack the Ripper.” He whispers, fear flashing through his eye.

I blink at him, part of me wanting to know if he means THE Jack the Ripper but part of me not wanting to let him know the serial killer is famous.

“I’m so sorry.” I whisper, laying a gentle kiss on his forehead.

He grabs me and pulls me onto his lap, holding me tight.

“Look at you. I’ve aged twenty years, been tortured, and you haven’t aged a day! You’re still wearing the same strange clothes and you still have the mark I put on your neck. I really did imagine you.” He grins at me.

“It’s so much more than that.” I say, tears rolling down my face.

“Well, I may as well see how creative my insanity is, tell me.” He says softly, wiping my tears away.

I tell him everything and he just calmly listens, holding me and wiping my tears away.

“So, you see, it’s not you that lost your mind, it’s me.” I sniffle.

“Well, at least we can lose our minds in a fun way.” He whispers quietly before kissing me.

“Didn’t you ever marry?” I ask, pulling back.

“I did but only because she fell pregnant. She took our son to safety when the Ripper was after me. She’s living in an estate in the country with the man she really loves.” He explains.

I stare into his eye, missing the other one, and then lean forward to kiss him. His arms wrap around my waist and I moan as he pulls me in closer. His hands slowly push my top up and over my head and I gasp as he kisses down my jaw and neck. I unclasp my bra and he pulls it off my arms, tossing it to the side. Jacob turns me so I’m straddling his lap, wishing the quilt wasn’t in between our bodies.

“You still have all the marks I gave you.” Jacob groans, seeing all the little finger marks on my skin.

I arch with a cry as he cups my breasts and leans down to suck one of my nipples into his mouth. My hands run into his hair, tugging hard enough to make him moan against me. He switches to my other nipple and I whimper as he bites down slightly. His hands slide up my thighs, under my skirt and push under my thong to slide along my slit. He pulls off my breasts with a gasp, removing his hand from my underwear to show me his sticky fingers.

“My cum is still dripping from you too.” He growls.

“Told you it’s only been a few seconds for me.” I blush, wishing I could take a shower.

He lets out a groan and pushes his fingers into my mouth. I moan as I suck the salty taste of him up and his eye becomes almost black with lust. I yelp as I’m suddenly thrown to the side, landing on my back with Jacob over the top of me. He lets out an impatient growl and yanks the quilt out from where it’s tangled between us. I giggle but it dies in my throat as he stares down at me. His hair has fallen forwards to frame his face and his eye holds so much intensity it’s overwhelming. He grips the waistband of my skirt and pulls it down, making a whining noise in the back of his throat.

“I could get used to the undergarments of the future.” He whispers.

I let out a shaky breath as he grabs my thong and pulls it slowly down my legs. I whimper as he kisses his way up my legs, alternating sides.

“Jacob!” I gasp as I feel his breath on my folds, shocked that he’d go down on me even as his own cum drips from my folds.

He smirks up at me and then buries his face between my legs. I cry out as he nibbles on my clit, body aching as I bury my hands in his hair. He uses one hand on my stomach to pin me in place whilst he slowly pushes two fingers into my core. The breath catches in my throat as my eyes roll up, pleasure crashing through me as he finds my g-spot. He sucks my clit into his mouth and flicks his tongue back and forth.

“Jacob! I’m close!” I gasp out.

He moans and bites down even harder. I cry out his name as my body bows, hands yanking on his hair. I twist and writhe as I cum, lost in the pleasure he’s causing. He continues his ministrations even as my climax ebbs, making me whimper and try to push him away.

“So, did I learn enough about foreplay?” He smirks as he finally lifts his head.

“Uh huh.” I nod, unable to form a sentence.

He kisses his way up my body until I can pull him down for a ravenous kiss, tongues and teeth clashing. He pulls away, kneeling up above me so he can undo the trousers he was sleeping in. I moan as I see his cock, red and already dripping. He grabs my hips and lifts them up so he can slowly slide into my core. I wail and wrap my legs around his hips as he begins to pound into me. He moves fast but he makes sure every thrust hits that spot inside perfectly. This version of Jacob is more controlled and thorough.

“Jacob!” I sigh as he leans forwards onto his hands.

The new position means I can wrap my legs around his waist, making him thrust even deeper than before. My hands move to his back, feeling scars on his skin as my fingers dig into the muscles. His eye bores into mine as we begin to reach our peaks together. He begins to fuck me harder and my eyes close as my head arches back with a moan. I cry out as Jacob suddenly bites down on my neck, making another mark.

“Cum for me. Now!” He growls into my ear.

His controlling tone pushes me over the edge and I scream his name as I cum, digging my nails into his back. My body tenses up as my eyes squeeze shut even tighter. Jacob continues to thrust into me even as I start to come back down. My eyes flutter open and look straight into Jacob’s eye. He smiles at me and then kisses me gently, moaning against my lips as his hips stutter and he cums deep inside me. I gasp into his mouth as I feel his seed filling me in a gush.

“I want you to stay.” He whispers.

“I want to too.” I smile.

Jacob rolls to my side and I get up on shaky legs. He watches me as I pull on my clothes but then smiles as I crawl back into his bed. Jacob pulls me so I’m curled up by his side with my head on his chest. I fall asleep to him running his fingers up and down my back.   
I don’t know how much time passes but I wake as I feel the world ripple and find myself in that white world again. I don’t scream or cry this time, I just continue to lay there, too numb to care anymore.

“Love? Can you hear me?” 

“Jacob?!” I cry, sitting up and looking around.

“Love? Come to me. Come back to me!” 

I figure out which direction his voice seems to be coming from and I run that way.

“Jacob!” I scream as I run.

“I can hear you! Come on, Love! Keep going!” I hear him shout.

“Jacob!” I shout.

Suddenly, there’s a flash of white that makes me squeeze my eyes shut and when I slowly blink my eyes open, I’m back in the machine in my own world. I blink in disbelieve as I see Jacob leaning over me, smiling, and he has both eyes again. In fact, he looks younger again, about thirty.

“H-how?” I gasp, standing up.

“The piece of Eden they used doesn’t do what they thought. It gives you the ability to travel to the memories, to be there at that time. To interact with them.” Jacob says.

“So, we really…?” I ask, gesturing to the machine.

“Yes.” He grins.

“So instead of just watching your memories, I became part of them? I was really there?” I ask.

“Yes.”

“How can you be here now?” I ask, noticing that there are other people moving through the room.

“I’m immortal. It’s a long story but I’ll explain it later.” He says, grabbing hold of my hands.

“You came for me. You remembered what I told you and you came for me.” I whisper, tears filling my eyes.

“I waited twenty years for your second visit. All these years since then, for you. Of course, I came for you.” Jacob says softly.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

“I know you don’t love me, it’s only been a couple of hours for you, but please give me a chance to show you I’m the man for you.” Jacob says softly.

“Yes.” I smile, looking forward to it.

“We should go. We’ve destroyed all trace of what they were trying to do and Desmond has the artefact.” A man in a fancy white assassin’s robe says.

“Okay, Ezio. Come on, Love.” Jacob says, leading me from the building.

‘This might just be the best day I’ve ever had.’ I think as I look at the handsome man who is smiling at me.


	12. Demonic Visits (Incubus Jacob/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Reebgirl13

Demonic Visits

 

I gasp as the car hurtles towards me, frozen in place as death heads straight for me. I yelp as a man suddenly barrels into me, knocking me out of the way. I gasp as the wind gets knocked from me, the man’s weight pressing down on me. He lifts up and looks at me with concern, gorgeous eyes filled with worry. 

“Are you okay, Love?” He asks softly.

“Yes. Thank you.” I gasp, groaning as he gets off me and I feel the bruises already forming.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He smirks, helping me to my feet.

“It’s better than being dead.” I smile.

He chuckles and I feel a shiver of arousal at the sound and the way his whole face lights up. His hair has fallen into his face and I fight the urge to reach out and touch it, to see if it feels as silken as it looks. He raises an eyebrow and smirks, making me realise that I’ve been staring.

“S-sorry. Guess I’m in shock.” I reply, blushing.

He nods and then places an arm around my waist as I begin to shake. Damn, guess I am in shock.

“How about I walk you home? Or call someone to collect you?” He asks gently.

“I only live a few minutes away.” I smile.

“Show the way.” He says with a smile.

He walks me home and after I tell my Mother what happened, she insists that he comes in for a cup of tea. He ends up staying for the entire afternoon. One afternoon turns into three, three turn into a few dates. A few dates turn into a relationship. He doesn’t even laugh that I’m still living in my parents’ house at my age. He’s even happy to wait to have sex until I’m ready. He’s perfect.

 

 

“Jacob!” I gasp, arching into his hands as he squeezes my bared breasts.

He thrusts his cock into me again and again, pushing me closer to my edge. My legs are wrapped around his waist, as I pant out moans and whimpers. He’s growling into my neck, hands gripping my hips as he fucks me. The room is filled with the smell and sounds of sex. My hands are all over the place, scratching and grabbing at everything I can reach. I pull his hair, scratch his back and grip the sheets. His facial hair scrapes over my skin as he kisses all over my shoulders, neck and jaw. Occasionally our mouths meet and our tongues tangle sloppily, each of us lost in the sensations. His mouth moves down to bite and suck at my nipples, making me arch with a cry. His hands tighten on my hips, lifting them slightly, and I cry out as the change of angle makes him hit my g-spot. I scream his name as I cum, hearing him groan as he cums with me. I whimper as his seed fills me and euphoria sweeps through me.

“Jacob!” I gasp, sitting bolt upright as I wake.

I yelp as I see the man himself, standing at the end of my bed, with bright red eyes! I scramble up until my back is flush with the headboard and Jacob grimaces, his eyes going back to their normal brown.

“What are you?” I gasp, fear clogging my throat.

“I’m an Incubus.” He says cautiously.

“An Incubus? As in a sex demon?” I squeak.

“Yes.” He nods.

“Is that all I am to you? Food?” I ask, heart breaking.

It’s stupid, I know, I should be more focused on the fact that he’s a demon but I couldn’t care less about that.

“To begin with, yes, but once I got to know you I fell in love with you.” He says sincerely, stepping around the bed to sit next to me.

“Oh my… did we just?” I gasp, gesturing to the bed.

“No. It was just a dream. I can feed off the sexual tension but nothing physical happened.” He smiles.

“So, what, you’ve been sneaking into my bedroom every night to watch my dreams and feed from them?” I ask with a frown.

“Not every night, no. I don’t want to kill you so I can’t do that every day.”

“You need to leave. Now.” I snap, frowning at him.

“But…I love you.” He says, eyes going wide with fear.

“I need some time to think. Don’t come back, don’t contact me.” I say coldly, mind whirring away.

He nods sadly, kisses me on the cheek and then disappears out of the window. I curl up and cry into my pillow. The man I love is a demon. A sex demon that has been sneaking into my room to feed off my dreams!

 

 

Two months later, I’m in a bar attempting to get drunk enough to forget Jacob. My friends got sick of me moping around and dragged me here, hoping to cheer me up. To be fair, all they know is I broke up with my boyfriend. They have no idea that my boyfriend is actually a freaking sex demon. 

“Well, hello there, beautiful.” A guy says, sitting next to me with a smirk.

“Not interested.” I snap.

“Oh, come on Baby.” He says with a lecherous grin.

“She said she isn’t interested.” A familiar voice growls.

I freeze, not able to turn around and see the man standing there. 

“Piss off Dude! I’m talking to her.” The guy says, turning on his stool.

“Leave. Now.” Jacob growls, grabbing the guy by the throat.

The guy whimpers and runs away. Jacob sits down in the guy’s seat and looks at me.

“Still feeding off me?” I ask bitterly.

“This was a complete coincidence, Love. And no, before you ask, I haven’t been feeding from anyone.” He says quickly.

“I’ve missed you.” I whisper, staring at my drink.

“I’ve missed you too.” He says softly.

“Me or my dreams?” I ask, still refusing to look at him.

“You! I know what I am, what I have to do to survive, but I NEVER lied about how I felt about you!” Jacob snarls, turning to face me.

I down my drink and then get up slowly, walking towards the exit. As I do, I reach out and grab Jacobs arm, pulling him with me. He follows me quietly, frowning with curiosity.

“What are you doing?” He asks as we head to an alley in the back of the bar.

“I want you, need you.” I say, turning on his and feeling love blossom in my chest as I look into his eyes.

“Not here, not like this.” He frowns, pulling me in a different direction.

“We can’t go back to mine; my parents are there.” I sigh.

“We’re going to my home. I’m not having our first time in a filthy alleyway.” He growls.

“But you never take me to your apartment!” I gasp as he drags me along.

“You’re too important to me. I can’t lose you again. If I have to show you every single piece of my life so that that doesn’t happen, so be it.” He says.

He pulls me along to one of the nice apartments in the richer area of the city, letting me inside and leading me to his bedroom. It’s all masculine lines and dark colours with a huge four poster bed in the middle of the room. 

“Have you ever brought…” I begin.

“Anyone here? No. You’re the first.” He says softly, pressing himself against my back.

“I’m the first?” I ask, warmth blossoming through my chest.

“The only.” He whispers into my ear, arms wrapping around my waist.

I pull from his arms and turn around, slowly pushing my dress from my shoulders until it pools on the floor. He groans as he sees me standing in just my panties and heels and then removes his own clothes. As I see more and more of his muscled body bared I get wetter and wetter, rubbing my thighs together for friction. Jacob sniffs the air and growls, eyes turning red, and I gasp as he’s suddenly standing in front of me. He grabs my hair, yanking my head back, and his mouth crashes down on mine. I moan against him and my hands wind into his hair. I yelp as he grabs my panties and rips them off, tossing me onto the bed. I squeak as I land and kick my heels off, biting my lip as he stares down at me.

“Are you going to feed from me?” I whisper, fighting between nervousness and arousal.

“Only if you let me and not enough to harm you.” He growls, obviously fighting his urges.

“Then what are you waiting for?” I smirk at him.

He snarls at me and practically pounces on my body. We kiss hungrily, rolling as we both fight for dominance. My nails are raking all over his body and his hands are groping and squeezing every inch of my body. We end up with him on his back and me straddling his waist, his hands squeezing my breasts as my nails scratch down his chest. I raise up and slowly impale myself on his length, making us both moan as he slips deep inside. I begin to grind my hips back and forth, riding him fast and moaning as my body is forced to adjust. His hands move to my hips, gripping them tightly as he takes over, making me move harder and faster. He slams me down on his dick over and over again, hitting the sweet spot inside me. One of his hands reaches up to grasp my hair again and pulls me down so he can suck on a nipple, biting down occasionally. I cry out, hands gripping his hair. His other hand is still moving my hips up and down his cock and I’m whimpering as I draw closer and closer to my edge. I gasp as he suddenly flips us over so that I’m on my back and he’s on top, slamming into me hard enough to send shudders through me.

“Cum for me. I want to hear you scream like you did in your dreams. I want to taste your orgasm as the pleasure I cause works through you. Cum!” He demands in a demonic growl, pounding into that spot over and over.

I arch with a scream of his name, nails ripping furrows into his back. I wrap my legs around his waist, tightening them as my body tenses all over. I hear him growl as he cums too and then a wave of pleasure washes through me, building my climax higher and higher. It feels like his climax is merging with mine, causing them both to last forever. I know it’s because he’s feeding from my pleasure but I don’t care, it just feels so good. My eyes roll up and the world seems to disappear as the pleasure crests through me repeatedly. 

“Are you okay?” Jacob asks me gently as my eyes flutter open.

We’ve moved up the bed and I’m now snuggled against Jacob’s chest, fingers stroking through his chest hair. 

“What happened?” I mumble sleepily.

“You passed out. I guess I fed a little more than I meant to.” He says sheepishly.

“Mm, when can we do that again?” I grin goofily.

“The sex, anytime you want. The feeding, not for at least another three days. I don’t want to kill you.” He whispers, stroking his fingers up and down my back.

“Sleep first then more sex.” I mumble.

He laughs and wraps his arms around me tightly.

“Sounds good.” He chuckles.

I try to answer but I can’t seem to get my brain to work. He kisses my temple and I fall asleep to the sound of him telling me he loves me.


	13. Bad Secret (Jacob Frye/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- ReebGirl13 and Thranduil's Queen

Bad Secret

 

I finish walking the perimeter and I’m happy. I have my entrance and exit points, my plan A and plan B in mind. It couldn’t be more perfect. Unfortunately, I didn’t factor in one thing. I hear a small explosion and groan as I see a familiar hooded figure leaping from the window that the explosion came from. I growl and run in the same direction. It doesn’t take me long to catch up, used to the way he moves. I jump down into an alley behind him and gasp as I’m suddenly pinned to the wall with a blade at my throat.

“Dammit Jacob, it’s me!” I hiss angrily.

“Almost got that pretty throat cut, Love.” He grins at me, putting his hidden blade away.

“You ruined my mission!” I snap at him, pushing against his chest furiously.

“Nah, I just did it for you.” He smirks.

“You fucked it up, that’s what you did!” I shout.

“Now now. That’s not a nice way to talk to your elders.” He says with a mock frown.

“Jacob you’re thirty and I’m twenty-five, there isn’t much of a difference.” I growl, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

“So, I’m your elder.” He grins that smug grin of his.

“You are a complete jackass, is what you are! I had a perfect plan! I had it all worked out and you ruined it all! Why? Because you’re Jacob Frye and you have to go rushing in!” I shout at him furiously.

“It was fun.” He shrugs before turning and walking away.

I growl at him but I can’t help looking down at his ass as he goes. Damn, I love to watch that guy walk away. I quickly catch up to him before he can catch me staring, refusing to look at him. I can’t let him find out how much I like him. How much I love him.

 

 

I sigh as I make my way through the club. I hate these missions, hanging out in loud clubs with guys ogling me the whole time. I spot Edward by the bar and head over to him, nodding at Desmond as he plays bartender. 

“Shoulda known the pirate would be at the bar.” I laugh at him as he hands me a drink.

“Where else lass?” Edward laughs.

I look around but I can’t see any of the other assassins. It’s rare for us to all be out together on one mission but the target this time is a Templar that’s very high up the ladder of the order so we’re being extra cautious. 

“Seen any of the others?” I ask, turning back to Edward.

“I haven’t seen Jacob, if that’s what you mean.” Edward chuckles.

“I wasn’t just talking about Jacob, if I was, I would’ve said have you seen Jacob.” I reply sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

“Oh? So, yer not concerned for him?” Edward smirks.

“Why would I be?” 

“Because yer like him.” 

“I do not like him! He’s arrogant, rash and acts like a moron. The only thing I feel for Jacob is the urge to strangle him whenever he mucks up my carefully thought out plans, which is constantly.” I snap.

Edward just smiles knowingly and even Desmond chuckles slightly behind the bar.

“What? It’s true. He annoys me and I wish he’d just leave me alone already.” I snarl, embarrassment making me bitchy.

I sigh and carry on with the rest of the plan, happy when Jacob doesn’t spoil it.

 

 

A few weeks later, I walk into the common room and smile as I see Jacob. He’s been so busy recently that I haven’t seen him at all. I walk over to him and open my mouth to say hi but he glares at me and storms away. Is he mad at me? I frown and decide to follow him, try to sort this out. I find him in the gym, shirtless and practicing in the ring. 

“Jacob, can we talk?” I ask him, stepping to the edge of the ring.

“I’m busy. So, unless you want to spar, leave.” He growls.

I blink at him. It’s the first time he hasn’t smirked at me or called me a pet name. He’s the most serious that I’ve ever seen him. I shrug and climb into the ring with him.

“Fine, I’ll spar and you can tell me what’s wrong.” I snap, hurt at his behaviour.

“Thought you wanted me to leave you alone?” He snarls, throwing a punch at me.

We both go through a few flurries, dodging and attacking.

“When have I ever said that?” I snap, panting slightly.

“You said it to Edward.” He snaps back.

I dodge a few more of his attacks. Oh no, he heard what I said in that club. I’m so distracted by that knowledge that I don’t notice his next move until it’s too late. He ends up taking me down, straddling my hips and pinning my hands by my head. I gasp and suddenly his mouth is on mine. I moan as he ravishes my mouth, wrapping my legs around his waist.

“I’m sorry!” He gasps, pulling away for air.

“Do it again.” I whisper, looking into his eyes.

“Why?” He breathes, giving me his ‘lost puppy’ look.

“Because I love you.” I reply softly.

His eyes go wide in shock but then he kisses me again, releasing my hands so he can slide his up the inside of my top. My hands move into his hair and my hips buck up so I can grind against his hardening cock. He groans into my mouth and I gasp as his hands cup my breasts, squeezing them harshly. I moan, head tilting backwards. Jacob kisses along my jaw and then sucks a mark into my neck. I cry out and tug on his hair harshly. 

“Jacob, please! I need you.” I whisper as he kisses lower, licking along my cleavage.

He moans against my breasts, sitting up and grabbing the waistband of my shorts to tug them off my legs. I lean up, pulling his trousers down just enough to free his cock. He grins mischievously at me, glancing around pointedly but then thrusts his dick deep inside me. I arch with a cry, hands finding his back as he leans over me. I arch as he pulls almost all the way out and slams deep inside me again. My nails dig into his back and he growls. 

“So tight, so wet. You’re a real slut, aren’t you, Love? Wanting me to fuck you right here, where anyone could see?” He purrs into my ear.

“Jacob!” I groan, shocked that he can talk so dirty.

“Just because I grew up in Victorian times, it doesn’t mean I was sweet and innocent.” He smirks.

“I never thought that!” I gasp as he manages to thrust against my g-spot.

He begins to speed up his thrusts, making me cry out as he fucks me into the floor. I can feel the arousal coiling in my abdomen, so close to my edge. He slams into me twice more and sucks a mark into my neck, making me scream his name as I cum all over him. My nails score his back as I writhe beneath him. He grunts as he kisses over my neck, freezing deep inside me as he cums in huge spurts. I pull his head round by his hair and kiss him hungrily as my pussy milks him dry. We look into each other’s eyes as we come down, panting for breath.

“I really do love you, Jacob Frye.” I smile at him.

“I love you too.” He grins, blushing slightly.

“We should probably get up and dressed before someone walks in on us.” I chuckle.

“Of course, this means you can never complain about my rash impetuousness again.” He grins, standing up and helping me up.

“Nice try, Jacob, but so not true.” I glare at him, laughing as he pouts.


	14. Teach Me (Ezio/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Luluku and WoundedSoul.

Teach Me

 

“Dammit!” I yelp as my ass lands on the rug again.

“Get up, try again.” My Mentor snaps.

I do as he says and two seconds later I’m back on my ass. 

“I swear you are not even trying.” He snaps.

“I am.” I sigh in aggravation.

“Then why are you on the floor?” He snarls.

“Because you are a poor teacher who has not realised she is half his size and therefore needs to fight strategically.” We hear from behind me.

I turn and bite my lip as I see Ezio Auditore walk into the training room. Of course, my fumbling attempts would be witnessed by the head of the brotherhood, and my personal crush. 

“Come, spar with me.” Ezio says to me.

I gulp but do as he says. I put my all into our sparring match and actually manage to land a few blows before Ezio knocks me to the ground. 

“Bene.” He nods with a smile, holding a hand out to help me stand up.

“Not really.” I mutter.

“You fought well. You will become a fine assassin, with the correct mentor.” He smiles.

“Thank you, Sir.” I pant with a proud grin.

“That’s why I will become your mentor from today.” He smirks at me.

“What?” I squeak, blushing at the sound I made.

He just smiles at me and nods.

“Training begins tomorrow. Get some rest for the remainder of today.” He says, walking away.

“Well, fuck.” I whisper, fighting the urge to stare at his ass in the jeans he enjoys wearing.

 

 

A couple of months later, Ezio has finally decided I can go on a mission. It’s only a reconnaissance mission and he’ll be there too but it’s still my first mission. I ignore the stares I get from other recruits as I head to Ezio’s office for a last debriefing. The rumour mill has been going and apparently the only way I could be advancing through training so fast is if I’m sleeping with Ezio to do it. Now, don’t get me wrong, I would love to be fucking him but I would never use that to advance up the ranks. Never. Just as I reach his office, Ezio steps out and smiles at me.

“Ready?” He asks, pulling his hood up.

“Yes sir.” I nod, pulling my own hood up too.

“I keep telling you to call me Ezio.” He chuckles lightly.

We walk past a couple of recruits and I turn my head as they give me angry glares. I take five steps before I realise that Ezio has stopped to talk to them. I don’t know what he says but whatever it is, they visibly pale and scurry off. I flinch as he strides over to me angrily.

“Why didn’t you tell me what they’ve been saying about you?” He snaps as he reaches me.

“Because it’s not true so I didn’t think it mattered.” I answer quietly, wondering if I’ve done something wrong.

“They are belittling your achievements and you do not think it matters?” He cries in disbelieve.

“No, I don’t. I know it isn’t true so I refuse to let it get to me. I know I’ve earned everything so why would I care what others thought?” I shrug.

“You are a lot more level headed than I was at your age.” He sighs, shaking his head before we continue walking.

“You’re still not level headed now.” I mutter, freezing in horror as he turns towards me with a raised brow.

My heart stops as I wait for him to send me back instead but all he does is laugh, long and loud.

“Oh, that’s so true.” He chuckles, shaking his head.

I sigh in relief and follow him.

 

 

Five years later, I’ve made Master Assassin. There’s a big celebration and all the other Masters are there, including Ezio. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” He asks, walking up to me.

“The drinks are free.” I laugh.

“Precisely.” He grins.

I laugh and shake my head at him. I follow him to the bar and he orders me my favourite drink.

“I should thank you. If it wasn’t for your teachings I wouldn’t be here now, celebrating this.” I say to him.

“You got here on your own merits.” He says, nodding at me.

“Yeah, I guess I did.” I chuckle.

The party goes on for a few hours before I decide to head back to my suite. Just as I step from the main hall, Ezio wanders up to me.

“Walk you back to your room?” He asks me quietly.

“Okay.” I smile.

My crush on Ezio eventually led to me falling in love with him but nothing has happened between us. I mean, there’s been some light flirting but Ezio does that with everyone so I don’t think much of it. We walk to my rooms in a comfortable silence and I smile at him once we reach my door. 

“So, we’re equal rank now.” Ezio says softly.

“Yeah, I guess we are.” I chuckle, only just realising it.

I squeak as Ezio’s mouth suddenly lands on mine, pushing against his chest in shock.

“Are you drunk?” I gasp as he pulls away.

“No, amore mio. All these years I have loved you, wanted you but I knew you would never say yes until we were equals.” He explains with his signature smile.

“Really?” I whisper, eyes wide in shock.

“Sì. Will you have me?” He asks softly.

I grab him by his t-shirt and pull him back in for a hungry, passionate, kiss. I reach behind me and unlock my door, pulling Ezio in with me. He groans into my mouth as he kicks the door shut and then his hands are on me. I gasp as he pulls my dress up and over my head before his lips find mine again. I undo his jeans, pulling his t-shirt from the waistband and pulling it up over his head. I moan as I see his torso, fingers tracing through his chest hair and the few scars on his body.

“Like what you see, amore mio?” He asks softly.

“Yes.” I whisper, looking up into his eyes.

He smirks and grips my hips, pulling me back in so he can kiss me. He grabs my ass and lifts me so I can wrap my legs around his waist, walking me over to the bed and laying me down. He pulls my bra off and then grips my panties, looking at me before he pulls them down my legs. I sit up and try to tug his jeans down but I can’t. He chuckles and stands up, pulling his jeans off. He crawls back onto the bed above me and gasps as I flip him over so that I’m straddling his hips. I smirk at him and lean down to kiss him. I cry out as he grips my hips and pulls me down on his cock. 

“Così stretto. Così bagnato.” He groans as I begin to ride him.

I arch with a moan as he pulls me down to kiss and nip at my breasts, his beard scraping my skin. I ride him faster and he gasps and moans, fingers bruising my hips in the most delicious way. Ezio begins to buck his hips up to meet my thrusts, hitting my g-spot with perfect accuracy. I cry out as I cum a few thrusts later, feeling my juices covering his cock. He growls as he cums too, filling me up. I collapse down on his chest and he wraps his arms around me, holding me tightly.

“Ti amo, il mio bellissimo fiore.” He whispers in my ear.

“I love you too but I’m not a flower.” I chuckle.

“You are a rosa. Beautiful but with sharp thorns.” He smiles at me.

I grin and move off him. He wraps his arms around me again and we snuggle on the bed.


	15. Prompt (Jacob/Female Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off prompt 173- "I never believed in love till i met you."

Prompt 173

I groan as I try to stop my legs from giving out under the weight I’m trying to support.

“Honestly! How can you be the leader of a gang and an assassin when, right now, a stiff breeze would knock you over.” I moan to a very drunk Jacob.

“Ha, even now, I can take down any Blighter or Templar! I’m Jacob Frye!” He cries out with a hiccup.

“Shut up you fool, or I’ll leave you here.” I snap.

“You’d really leave me?” He asks, eye becoming sorrowful.

“Stop it with the puppy-dog eyes, I’ll never leave you.” I sigh, carrying on towards my home.

“You are leaving me though. You’re going to go with that stuffy banker.” He slurs drunkenly.

“What are you on about?” I groan, leaning him against the stoop as I unlock the front door.

We stumble through the door and I close it behind us, helping Jacob up the stairs to the bedroom.

“The banker! The one you keep sending messages to! Please don’t leave me.” He cries as I lay him on the bed, helping him pull off his boots.

I frown at him in confusion and then gasp as I realise what he means.

“Jacob…” I start.

“I never believed in love till I met you.” He says sleepily.

All I can do is stare at him in shock.

“Jacob Frye, I think that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said.” I gasp.

“Should’ve told you earlier.” He mumbles sadly.

“Jacob, that banker is a widowed man of sixty-five. I’ll never leave you.” I state, tucking him in.

“You mean it?” He asks drowsily.

“I meant it on our wedding day and I still mean it now.” I chuckle.

“I love you so much.” He cries, pulling me down to hold me close.

He promptly falls asleep and begins to snore. Maybe helping him home when he’s drunk isn’t all bad. I fall asleep with a happy smile.


	16. Alone Time (Connor/Reader)

Alone Time

I sigh as I limp into the Brotherhood’s compound. It’s just a stupid sprained ankle but I know all the guys will over react and I’m really hoping I can get to my room, showered and changed, before any of them spot me. Of course, I’m not that lucky.

“Connor.” I say as I spot him, a warning tone in my voice.

He looks at me and doesn’t reply for a long time. I tense when he finally moves again, waiting for his reaction.

“Get in the car. I’ll be there in a moment.” He says calmly, handing me his car keys.

I frown and take the keys, heading to the car and getting in to wait for him. He’s probably going to take me to the hospital or something. I sit there with my arms folded as he walks towards the vehicle. He tosses a bag onto the back seat and takes the keys off me, starting the car.  
We drive along in silence and I’m so frustrated that it takes me a while to realise we’re not heading to the city, in fact, we’re going in the opposite direction.

“Where are we going?” I ask, sitting up straighter and looking around curiously.

“You’ll see.” Connor replies with a gentle smile.

I sit back and just watch the trees move by the windows in the dark. We turn into what looks like a private road and I throw another glance at Connor. We carry on until we reach a nice little log cabin that’s surrounded by trees on all sides.

“Where are we?” I ask softly, lost in the peace and beauty of the place.

“My cabin.” Connor smiles, grabbing the bag from the back and getting out of the car.

“Wow.” I sigh in wonder as I get out too.

He ducks his head and blushes slightly before heading into the cabin. I follow along after him and he hands me the bag.

“The bedroom is through there and it has an en-suite. You grab a shower and then I’ll tend to your ankle.” He says gently.

“Okay.” I smile, heading into the room he pointed to.

I strip off and look in the bag, smiling when I see it’s a set of warm pyjamas and a change of clothes for me. I head into the bathroom and gasp at how modern and good it looks. I turn on the shower and moan as I get under the hot spray, the heat helping all my aches.  
Once I’m done, I pull on my pyjamas and head into the front room. I take a deep sniff and moan as I smell something cooking. Connor turns and smiles at me, gesturing to the sofa. I sit down with a sigh and look at the fire he’s made in the hearth. 

“Thank you.” I whisper as he hands me a bowl of stew.

“Let me tend to your ankle.” He smiles, sitting next to me.

I nod and place my foot on his lap as I eat my stew, moaning at the taste of it. Connor checks my ankle over, making me hiss each time he touches a tender patch, and then wraps it for me.

“Thank you.” I repeat, placing my bowl on the coffee table once he’s done with my foot.

“No need to thank me. It was the perfect excuse to get some time to ourselves.” He grins with a light chuckle.

I giggle and he pulls me into his lap so I can snuggle against his chest. I’m surrounded by the sounds of his strong heartbeat and the crackling fire and it honestly couldn’t be more perfect.


	17. Victorian Fun (Jacob/Female Reader)

Victorian Fun

I hum to myself as I head back to the pub to report to Jacob. It wasn’t a tough mission, just some recon, but it was important so I figure I should report to him straight away. I must admit, being part of a street gang called the Rooks was never part of the plan but life takes funny turns sometimes and I honestly couldn’t be happier. Plus, at least they treat women as equals instead of possessions.  
I enter the pub and sigh as I see Jacob is surrounded by his usual harlots although I swear there seems to be more of them every day. I decide to wait to give him my report and head straight to the bar instead.

“Usual!” I tell the barman, smiling as he hands me my drink.

My ‘usual’ being an empty beer bottle filled with water. I like being included in things but I don’t like being drunk so I stick to water, not wanting to have my mind clouded.  
An hour later, Jacob still has his audience and I’m considering heading home. I’ll just give Evie my report in the morning. Just as I turn to the door one of the other Rooks stops me. He’s a young man, can’t remember his name but seems a good sort.

“’Ave a drink wiv me love?” He asks with a grin.

“Hm, how could I refuse?” I smile.

“Bitter fer me an’ wha’ever the lady’s ‘avin’!” He says to the barman.

I stick around for another hour, chatting to young James before deciding to head home.

“Walk yer ‘ome love?” James slurs slightly.

“Thank you.” I nod, knowing I can handle him if I have to.

“But the lady already has a chaperone home.” I hear from behind me.

I spin with a gasp, looking up into Jacob’s eyes. I look around for his women but there’s no sign of them, making me wonder how long ago they left.

“Okay, Sir. Evenin’ Miss.” James smiles with a tilt of his hat.

I watch in silence as James leaves and then head to the door myself.

“You were supposed to report to me immediately.” Jacob growls, following me.

“You seemed busy.” I shrug, not looking back at him.

“Funny, you’re the one who seemed busy.” He snaps, stalking up to me.

“I was having fun.” I frown at him, hands on my hips.

“In the carriage.” He orders me, opening the door of a carriage being driven by a Rook.

I get inside and glare at him as the carriage starts, knowing that it’s quite a way back to my home. I have no idea why he’s so upset with me! I do my job well and I was going to report in first thing in the morning.

“So, are you going to explain your lack of responsibility to me?” Jacob snaps.

I can’t help the snort of laughter at those words.

“Jacob Frye lecturing someone on responsibility?! Unbelievable! If you must know I did my mission as instructed, I just didn’t want to interrupt your fun with your harem!” I snap back.

“So instead you decided to get drunk and agree to take a man home?” He growls.

“What I do or don’t do outside of my job is none of your damn business, Mr. Frye!” I cry haughtily.

“Yes, it damn well is!” He snarls.

“Oh? And why do you believe that?” I ask archly.

“Because you’re mine!” He shouts, making me gasp as he pulls me onto his lap and kisses me.

I melt into his kiss but then tense, pushing away from him.

“I will not become one of your harlots!” I gasp, trying to catch my breath.

“Dammit I’m not sleeping with any of them! I just used them to make you jealous!” He growls, gripping my hair.

“Truly?” I whisper, looking deep into his eyes.

“Aye.” He nods before pulling me in for another kiss.

My hands wind into his hair as his hands pull at the fastenings of my trousers, pulling them open and then down my legs. I lift up slightly so he can remove the fabric and he groans against my lips as he realises I’m not wearing undergarments. I shift so that I’m straddling his thighs, that leather thigh strap of his pressing against my slit perfectly. I gasp at the contact and he grins, gripping my hips and making me ride his thigh, over the strap. I whimper and moan as my hands scramble to free him from the confines of his own trousers.

“Are you sure about this?” He groans as I stroke his throbbing cock.

“Yes, Jacob, please.” I whisper, head falling to his neck as he continues to grind me against his strap.

I gasp as he pulls my hips forwards, pressing the tip of his cock against my entrance, but then he freezes.

“I don’t want to hurt you!” He pants, looking concerned.

“Oh, for goodness sake Jacob! I’m not some blushing virgin!” I snap, frustrated and needy.

He cries out and his eyes widen as I suddenly impale myself on his impressive length. I immediately ride him hard and fast, enjoying the way he growls and groans in pleasure. I yelp as he rips my shirt open but whimper as he starts sucking marks on to my collarbone.

“Ah, Jacob!” I cry, hands gripping his hair again as my back bows.

“You feel so good, sound like sin and I want you to be mine. Mine!” He growls into my neck.

I cry out as his hands tighten on my hips in a way that I know will leave bruises. The carriage bouncing along the street is making him hit me even deeper and I can’t hold back a wail as the pleasure coils tighter.

“Yours! All yours! Jacob, ah!” I gasp.

“Prove it! Cum for me then! Now!” He growls before biting down on my pulse point.

I scream his name, tugging his hair harshly, as I do what he wants. I cum in a gush all over his shaft, making him groan as my walls clamp around him. I sob, scream and moan as the pleasure wrecks my body until I collapse against his chest, spent and exhausted. I hear him moan and then he finally allows himself to cum deep inside me.  
Once we pull up at my house, he wraps me in his coat and carries me inside. He takes me straight to my bed and wrecks me all over again until we both collapse from exhaustion.


	18. Prompt (Jacob/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Don't you even think about it.
> 
> Written for- Reebgirl13

Prompt

I finally understand why Evie and Jacob called the Rooks for a full meeting. The next mission is a big one, very complicated and very dangerous. The meeting is called to an end and everyone files out of the train. Jacob and I are the last and he grabs my arm.

“Don’t even think about it.” He growls.

“Excuse me?” I ask slowly.

“You’re not going on this mission.” He snaps.

“Yes I am.” I snarl, sick of him being so overprotective of me.

“No, you’re not! It’s too dangerous!”

“I’m just as trained as you are!” I shout, trying to pull my arm out of his grasp.

“I don’t care!”

“You can’t stop me!” I growl.

“Yes, I can!”

“No, you can’t!” 

“I’ll tie you up if I have to!” He snarls furiously.

“Why?!” I screech in frustration.

“Because I love you!” He cries.

I freeze and suddenly his mouth crashes down on mine. I melt into his kiss with a moan and we start pulling at each other’s clothes. He grabs my ass and lifts me, swinging me round and putting me on my back on his couch. He kneels between my legs and I gasp as the tip of his cock brushes along my folds.

“Are you sure you want this?” He whispers from above me.

“Yes! I love you too Jacob. Please.” I whine, gripping his hair and pulling him down.

He groans and slowly thrusts into me, making me arch and moan as he stretches me.

“So tight!” He growls.

“So big!” I gasp.

My nails run down his back as he starts to thrust into me hard and deep. I moan as he groans into my ear, whole body rippling as he moves. I nip his ear and he growls.

“So close!” I moan, nails digging into his back.

He moans and moves harder. I cry out as I cum, arching beneath him. He gasps and cums too, filling me up. He kisses me as we come down.

“I love you.” I whisper, staring into his eyes.

“I love you too, so I hope you can forgive me.” He says softly.

“Forgive you for what?” I ask just as I feel something clamp around my wrists.

I glance up and growl as I see he’s secured me to the train.

“Jacob!” I cry angrily.

“Sorry, Love, but I can’t risk you.” He says sadly.

He wraps a blanket around me and leaves.

“You better come back alive, so I can kill you!” I yell.

I hear him laugh and then he’s gone.


	19. Drabble (Jacob Frye/OFC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this pic i commissioned from Babelast on Tumblr- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/arlaina28

Arlaina wakes to a thud and an oath as a shadow falls through her window.

“Jacob?” She mutters, sitting up.

“Hello love.” He groans, standing up.

“Are you okay?” She asks, putting the lights on.

“Just a little bruised.” He moans, sitting on the bed.

“Strip and lay down.” She smiles, getting out of bed.

He smirks and pulls off his clothes.

“I’ll give you a massage.” She chuckles, shaking her head at him.

He pouts but flops down on the bed on his stomach. Arlaina pulls the sheet over his butt, grinning as he huffs, and straddles his hips. She rubs his back, easing his tense muscles, and smiles as he moans. She yelps as she’s suddenly bucked off onto her back.

“Jacob!” She laughs as he crawls between her legs.

“Have I ever said how much I love that you sleep naked?” He grins, kissing her neck.

“Once or twice.” She moans, arching beneath him.

“Well, I really love it.” He growls in her ear.

She smirks and flips them over so she’s on top. Arlaina slowly sinks down on Jacob’s cock, both moaning at her tightness. Jacob sits up, grabbing her ass to make her ride him. 

“You’re so perfect.” He gasps, looking up at her.

She smiles and rides him faster. They stare into each other’s eyes as they make love, showing their feelings without a sound. They cum together with low moans and then kiss as Jacob lowers them back to the bed. She snuggles into him and he strokes her hair, both beginning to doze off when a thought enters her mind.

“Dammit Jacob, you lost your keys again!” She whines.


	20. Prompt (Jacob Frye/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt- "Wow that outfit looks amazing on you."

Prompt

I head inside, eyes immediately finding Jacob in his suit. I blush as he gapes at me.

“Like it?” I blush as I reach him.

“Wow that outfit looks amazing on you!” He gasps, eyes going wide.

“Thank you. You look amazing too.” I smile.

He grins at me and holds out his arm for me to take. We smile at each other and face forwards. The priest performs the ceremony and before I know it we’re being introduced as Mr and Mrs Frye. We kiss and our friends and family all cheer for us as Jacob leads me down the aisle to our carriage. We get in and I grin as he pulls me in for a hug.

“You really do look gorgeous.” He smiles.

“In my outfit?” I chuckle.

“Dress. It’s a dress.” He blushes.

I laugh and then kiss him. He pulls me into his lap and I pull back with a gasp.

“Jacob!” I scold him.

He grins and I can’t help but laugh at him.

“I’m going to have my hands full, aren’t I?” I chuckle.

“You knew what I was like when you agreed to marry me.” He grins.

“Yes, I did.” I whisper, kissing him again as we ride into our new life together.


	21. Soulmate Prompt (Edward Kenway/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for an Anon on Tumblr.
> 
> Based off the Sharing Pain Soulmate prompt

Soulmate Prompt

I’m sitting with my friends, having afternoon tea, when I gasp from pain. I touch my arm where a familiar pain is spreading. I sigh, wondering how many tattoos one person needs. I excuse myself from my friends and head home. I strip off and look at the red mark on my arm, watching the mark take on the shape of my Mate’s tattoo.  
From the time we’re born, we feel the pain and wounds that our Mates receive. My Mate appears to lead a tough life but I don’t mind because I can help his injuries heal.   
I grin as I see the tattoo taking shape and realise where they are. I pull my clothes back on and rush down to the docks where the pirates hang out. I ignore all the whistles and cat calls and burst into the shack where the sailors get their tattoos done.

“It’s you!” I gasp, seeing a rough looking blonde man in the seat.

My eyes trace over all his tattoos, so familiar to me even as I see them for the first time. He stares at me with awe and I blush, hoping he likes what he sees. He stands up and walks over to me, stroking my cheek.

“How did I ever get this lucky?” He whispers.

“What?” I breathe, loving the sound of his voice.

“My Mate is bloody perfect.” He smirks.

I blush and look away shyly. He reaches out and pulls my chin up, kissing me gently. I kiss him back and smile as he pulls away.

“I’m Edward Kenway.” He grins.


	22. Prompt (Connor/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt- "Please don't leave me!"

Prompt

I sigh as I hang the laundry on the line to dry. It’s been three months since Connor left on a mission and I miss him terribly. I gasp as I hear his voice, sure my mind is playing tricks on me. I hear him call me from the house and I rush inside with an ecstatic grin. The grin falls from my face as I see Connor slumped on the ground, a bloody red patch spreading along the chest of his robes.

“No! Connor!” I cry out, dropping beside him.

I help him to our room and remove his clothing. I sob as I see the wound. I tend to it and lay next to him, listening to his breathing. He begins to gasp for breath and I sit up with a cry.

“Please don’t leave me!” I plead, cupping his face.

His breathing eases out again and I sigh in relief, settling beside him again.

“Never.” He whispers, his hand gripping mine.


End file.
